


Black Wasp

by Eledriel_XiaoSha



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Hardcore, M/M, Murder, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, brat taming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eledriel_XiaoSha/pseuds/Eledriel_XiaoSha
Summary: An underground organisation run by three section leaders, Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin and Bang Chan.A fluffy but hardcore smut fic in which Felix and Changbin are long time lovers, Hyunjin is a chaotic delinquent, Chan is the head of an organised crime ring and the other members are just trying to hold everything else together.Although Chan is the official Head of the organisation, his two most trusted associates aid in the execution of high risk jobs with specialised teams.





	1. Changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains sexually explicit content, if you didn't read the tags this is an additional warning.  
> Sexually explicit content features Changbin, Felix, Minho and Jisung. 
> 
> Other pairings and friendships will be fluff and kisses
> 
> If you want to read for plot I will put disclaimers at the beginning of the chapter and before the scene so you can skip.

**_Black Wasp_ **

 

The moonlight glistened against the ripples that cascaded over the rock pools littering the edges of the water front. Changbin sat perched on a particularly large rock overlooking the ocean as the waves crashed, causing tiny droplets of water to splash against his soft slightly tanned skin. His mind had returned to the events of the past few days, his altercation with Hyunjin and his all too close encounter with law enforcement. He knew he was responsible for keeping Hyunjin in line, but it had never gone that far before; he had never gotten physical with the younger one to the point of broken bones. So, now was his time to reflect on the night and make the decision to apologise or to put their operation in jeopardy.

Just when Changbin had been about to get to his feet and make his way back into their temporary safe house, he was joined by the youngest member of the Strays – Jeongin.

“Jeonginie, what are you doing out here” Changbin mumbled glancing up at the young boy.

“I just wanted to see how you were since you and Hyung fought, you know he didn’t mean to, you know he’s just going through some stuff since -.” Jeongin said softly.

“I know, I know I was going to go and apologise to him now when you came out, I took it too far and I know Chan has been hard on him recently but it’s what’s best for him, you have to understand that he has been getting out of hand lately; of course our Boss will put him in check” Changbin replied as he got to his feet and dusted off his ripped black jeans.

Jeongin kept quiet as they made their way back towards the house, he knew Changbin was right, Hyunjin had been more chaotic than usual and it was putting all of their jobs at risk. As they stepped over the threshold of their safe house they were greeted by a dimly lit room with crisp white furnishings and a pristine white marble floor covered in a thick red liquid.

“Jeongin what happened!” Changbin exclaimed as he rushed though the living room following the trail of blood.

“Changbin, it’s fine no one’s hurt… well I mean no one who matters” Jeongin replied as he grabbed hold of the elder’s arm pulling him away from the door just as screams erupted from behind it.

“I thought we weren’t bringing work home anymore” Changbin chuckled hearing Jisung’s voice echo from behind the door. The two parted ways heading in the direction of their respective bedrooms. Changbin slipped out of his shoes, jacket, socks and placed his cap down on the desk before making his way over to the en-suit bathroom. He prepared a bath for himself, poured some essential oils into the water before getting in to soak. Changbin was deep in thought when he felt soft hands run gently over his broad shoulders sliding down to brush against his light brown nipples. He jumped up abruptly turning around to fix his eyes upon who had come to disturb his alone time.

“Binnie, how could you take a bath without me, I saw you out by the rocks with Jeongin. What were two talking about?” Felix questioned flipping his silky blonde hair out of his face and folding his arms over his chest.

“Babe why are you always so jealous, he just came to tell me to apologise to Hyunjin.” Changbin replied as he slipped back down into the water.

“oh, I don’t know maybe because first, you are offering kisses to the others as birthday gifts and Jeongin keeps complaining that you won’t stop kissing him obviously I’m going to begin to question your loyalty.” Felix quipped.

Changbin chuckled in response “You know I’m yours, stop being so extra.”

Felix huffed unwilling to accept the elders response, “what Felix, you want kisses too? Come here then” Changbin said flirtatiously. Felix’s soft brown eyes lifted from the ground to meet Changbin’s, he took a few steps forward, so he was within the elders reach. Changbin reached his large hand up to cup the back of Felix’s head and pull him closer. Changbin lightly pecked Felix’s rose tinted upper lip before languidly pressing their plush lips together in a slow affectionate kiss. Their lips glided together in a synchronised dance, only practised by experienced lovers. Felix let out a quiet whine as Changbin pulled back and relaxed back into his bath.

“I’m getting in too” Felix stated.

“Erm no you aren’t” Changbin retorted as he leapt forward to stop the younger from removing his clothing. Instead Felix giggled and smiled mischievously as he threw one leg over the side of the bath and jumped in fully clothes causing the water to spill over the sides of the bathtub and out across the marble flooring.


	2. Jeongin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is a panicked gay as usual.

Chapter 2

Jeongin parted ways with Changbin at the doors leading to the rear part of the house, he then turned towards his own bedroom which was located on the second-floor of the house. As he ascended the staircase he took in the newly decorated alabaster staircase and the romantic era paintings that adorned the walls. He turned to make a left at the top of the staircase and headed towards his bedroom but found himself hesitating in front of Hyunjin’s door.

 Despite being the youngest of the group he still found himself constantly worrying about Hyunjin, his Hyung was spiralling out of control to the point of getting physical with the other senior members; to all members of The Strays it was common knowledge that it was best to remain within Chan’s good graces, and Hyunjin was doing everything and anything to garner the wrong type of attention from their Boss.

He let out a heavy sigh before lifting his pale cream coloured hand to knock on the door, but before his knuckles could make contact he was interrupted by none other than their leader -Chan.

“You’re way too young to be sighing like that Jeonginie” Chan said leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the wide corridor.

“Oh! Um Hyung, I was just-” Jeongin stuttered out.

“Checking on Hyunjin? Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you, I was actually coming here to have a little… chat with Hyunjin about somethings.” Chan said as he pushed himself off of the wall and stalked towards the younger. Jeongin took a moment to study Chan’s frame as he walked towards him. His velvety raven hair was parted to the side and slightly pushed back from his face, and his body was clad in a tailored Yves Saint Laurent two-piece suit. He must have just come back from a meeting, “don’t look so intimidated Jeongin” Chan said playfully as he glided past him, opening Hyunjin’s door without bothering to knock.

Knowing that it was not his place to sit in on the conversation Jeongin made his way back to his own bedroom both quickly and quietly. As the newest member of The Strays he was struggling to find his place among the more senior members, being only seventeen and already being permitted to live in the main house, sit in on executive meetings and shadow the Boss himself had earned the boy a reputation and his position within The Stray’s ranks rose quickly. Which in turn had a knock-on effect of his friendships with the lower ranks dissipating extremely quickly.

It was debateable whether or not it was a good thing, but the younger had quickly caught the attention of the tactical unit’s star pupil and soon to be faction leader. He had quickly tried to avoid and ignore his senior, and due to the fact that he had the reputation of being a ‘violent delinquent’ Jeongin had made it his mission to stay out of his way, but to no avail.  But as Jeongin’s ability to use his innocent looking face to effectively push class A drugs in low risk areas expanded their reach to new territories, the chances of him and Hyunjin making contact only increased tenfold thus allowing an unlikely relationship to blossom.

It wasn’t long before Jeongin heard yelling coming from the room next door, of course it was Hyunjin and Chan. While a low ranked member Jeongin had heard a lot about him, although most of it wasn’t true the rumours about him being an argumentative violent delinquent were all true. He was truly fearless; brazen enough to argue with the head of their entire organisation himself. The sound of a door opening and slamming abruptly could be heard through out the second level of the house as it echoed and resonated throughout each and every room.

Jeongin flew off of his bed and sprinted out into the corridor and flung open Hyunjin’s bedroom door, “Hyung! What did you do?” Jeongin urged as he closed to door behind him.

“What the hell do you want now, I have already taken enough shit from the fucking-” Hyunjin uttered though gritted teeth.

“Hyunjin, if only you would just learn to hold your tongue you wouldn’t end up-” Jeongin lectured before he was suddenly cut off by Hyunjin growling through his teeth.

“Who do you think you’re talking to like that Jeongin, don’t forget that I am not only older than you, but I am also your senior.”

Jeongin was quick to shrink back from Hyunjin, although the elder was completely soft for Jeongin he was still unpredictable post argument so Jeongin knew very well that tone management was needed.

“Why do you always have to shout at me though.” The younger said looking down at his palms. Hyunjin immediately softened his gaze and got up from where he was sitting on his bed and walked over to Jeongin who instinctively took a step back. As Jeongin took another step he backed up into Hyunjin’s shoes, which were strewn haphazardly over the floor causing the younger to trip backwards.

Hyunjin seized the opportunity to grab the panicked boy by the waist and pull him flush against his body, “Ergh get off me, why do you always have to do that!” Jeongin exclaimed sounding panicked as usual.

“Ow” Hyunjin winced quickly retracting his right hand.

“Oh wait, sorry your wrist is it okay?” Jeongin laughed nervously; trying to look at Hyunjin’s wrist.

“Well no, it’s fucking broken you little shit.” Hyunjin chuckled as he grabbed the younger and pulled him against his chest while the boy tried to retreat.

“Come here, just because my wrist is messed up doesn’t mean I’m not going to tickle you” Hyunjin said pressing his chest up against Jeongin’s back and looping his arm around the boy to tickle his tummy.

Jeongin giggled as he struggled to get out of the elder’s grasp, just as he managed to manoeuvre himself round to face Hyunjin, the elder boy caught him by the lips. He wasn’t afforded the time to make an escape since Hyunjin was already pinning him against the wall.

“Hmm” Jeongin let out a soft sigh as Hyunjin pushed his tongue into his mouth gently licking into his wet cavern. Jeongin didn’t bother fighting for dominance and just let Hyunjin touch the tips of their tongues together and lightly bite the youngers lower lip, slowly but surely kitten licking the innards of his mouth.

“Open your mouth a little more” Hyunjin instructed. Jeongin opened his mouth timidly poking his tongue out to lick the underside of Hyunjin’s upper lip before giving an experimental bite to the tip of the elder’s tongue. Hyunjin moaned softly into the youngers mouth and tightened his grip on his waist. Hyunjin pressed himself completely against Jeongin and tiled his head to the side to get better access to his mouth. They tangled their tongues together and Hyunjin only pressed his mouth harder against Jeongin’s and in one swift movement he pulled the youngers tongue into his mouth and sucked on the warm muscle coaxing a soft moan past Jeongin’s now kiss bruised lips.  They had been engaged in a heated make out session for at least ten minutes before Hyunjin began pushing the boundaries and began grinding his half hard cock against Jeongin’s thigh causing the younger to squeal and break the kiss. Jeongin ducked his head down to Hyunjin’s chest and buried his face in his shoulder. “You’re blushing aren’t you” Hyunjin said kissing the top of Jeongin’s head.

“I’m not!” he whined lightly hitting the others arm.

“Even though I don’t really want to let you go just yet I need to take care of this… unless you want to watch” Hyunjin said gesturing to the tent forming in his jogging bottoms. Jeongin pushed away from him and hurried towards the door. “Jeonginie don’t pretend you don’t listen to me through the wall.” The elder teased. “I don’t!” Jeongin said as he slammed Hyunjin’s door behind him.


	3. Chan & others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan, Woojin and Seungmin discuss Hyunjin.  
> Felix gets his face fucked. (literally sounds like the title of a porn video)
> 
> Explicit content ahead!

Chapter 3

_What to do with Hyunjin -_

Chan was livid, he had had enough of being disrespected by Hyunjin every time he tried to address the youngers behaviour the night of their last job. Hyunjin was just supposed to secure and ‘gently’ extract the necessary information but instead he chose to do something entirely different.

Chan paused at the top of the staircase and let himself return back to that night.

_“Hey, hey, hey I haven’t even done much yet! What’s all the screaming about, I hate it when roaches like you scream. It’s just a little pain, just a little.” Hyunjin mumbled as he smashed the hammer down on their captives once delicate doll like fingers. It only took a few more smashes for her to pass out from the pain._

Chan recalled running into the warehouse to see Hyunjin had taken a power drill and was proceeding to bore into the woman’s flesh as she screamed for mercy. The look in the youngers eyes was something he had never seen before. A look of pure ecstasy, coupled with heavy breathing indicated that he was doing it because he enjoyed it, nothing else, no drug, no amount of alcohol infused opioid could have brought him pleasure like hearing bones break and seeing blood trickle and spirt out like a jet powered water cannon.

The younger had become progressively more and more sadistic with every job he was given but this was the worse he had seen him. It wasn’t that Chan felt remorseful for allowing the events of that night to take place, but instead he was worried that Hyunjin would start to make mistakes; becoming reckless putting their entire operation at risk.

“You okay there Channie?” Woojin said interrupting Chan’s thoughts.

“Hmm, I was just thinking about what the hell I’m supposed to do about Hyunjin, this can’t continue. He will start to get reckless, when pleasure is involved with this kind of work people start to make mistakes.” Chan said as he descended the stairs and made his way to his office.

“I mean two minds are better than one, I’m here if you need someone to help you make a decision.” Woojin offered following behind Chan.

“Let’s discuss it in my office then.” Chan replied pushing open the double doors leading to his office.

As the pair entered the room Seungmin who had been sitting on a black leather chez lounge  jumped to his feet straightening out his sweater vest and greeted the two men. 

“Welcome back sir how did the meeting go?” Seungmin said softly. Chan gave him a soft smile and replied, “it went as expected.”

“So, our territory has expanded to both north and south eastern districts then?” Seungmin asked trying to fight a smile.

“Yep.” Chan said as he took the seat behind his large mahogany office desk. Woojin took a seat on the inky crushed velvet corner settee and made himself comfortable.

“So, what do you have in mind for dealing with our little sadist.” Woojin asked leaning against the arm rest, “I’m not sure, I was thinking of taking him off of all his current jobs at least until I can make a decision.” Chan offered.

“Well I have noticed that Hyunjin and our youngest member have gotten quite… close. Maybe we could use Jeongin up to the task of controlling him?” Woojin suggested.

“What, and risk Hyunjin hurting him? It’s a bad idea, I have also noticed that they have gotten close. It’s none of my business but Hyunjin is a loose cannon and I won’t allow him to put Jeongin in danger.” Chan said rubbing his head. In the corner Seungmin stood chewing on his lower lip and shuffling slightly. “Seungmin do you want to sit down or is there something you wanted to say?” Chan said turning his attention to the boy.

“I know it’s not my job to make suggestions on these types of situations, but I have an idea if you’ll let me share it.” Seungmin said.

“Go on.” Chan said cocking his head to one side and raising his eye brows.

“Well, since Hyunjin likes to torture people, why don’t you re-assign him to a new department. I don’t think he is suited to a leadership role anymore, even though he is very good at tactical plans he is putting himself and also your money at risk. He will need to be trained again but how about you move him to Jisung’s department?” Seungmin suggested. From the look on Chan’s face he approved of this plan, that way Hyunjin would very rarely be out in the field causing unnecessary death and he would still be able to quench his thirst for blood.

“Woojin, I might have to give Seungmin your job” Chan laughed. Woojin’s only response was to roll his eyes and get to his feet. “My chicken should be here soon, so I’ll leave before Seungmin has another chance to try and replace me” Woojin chuckled as he exited the room.

Seungmin made his way across the room and took a seat where Woojin had been sitting and took to playing games on his phone until Chan called his name.

“Seungminnie?”

“Yes sir?” the boy responded.

“You wouldn’t mind getting me some coffee, would you?” Chan asked. Seungmin pursed his lips but didn’t dare protest, he just got to his feet and headed out of the door and walked towards the kitchen.

He made his way over to the large stainless-steel fridge and pulled out a small carton of full fat milk and began preparing Chan’s coffee. He reached up into one of the crisp off white cupboards and got down a large mug and filled the mug three quarters of the way before filling the rest with crème and cinnamon.

He walked back though the long winding corridor and once again pushed open the doors to Chan’s office. “Here’s your coffee sir” he said politely.

“Thanks sweetie” Chan said playfully. Seungmin pursed his lips once again and mumbled,

“You can do that shit with Jeongin, don’t even try it with me” Chan laughed loudly before sipping his coffee, and laughing into the cup.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

_Felix begs for attention –_

_Explicit content ahead!_

“Felix why did you get in the bath fully clothed, you’ll catch a cold. come on get out” Changbin said laughing. Felix just smiled moving closer to Changbin, he slowly waded through the water until he was perched on Changbin’s lap. “Felix what are you doing get out” Changbin said sternly.

“Don’t want to, I want to …” Felix said running his tongue over his lips, gently caressing Changbin’s muscular arms in an attempt to persuade him. “Felix” Changbin warned. But at this point Felix was ignoring the elder and proceeded to inch closer to his face. “Please Binnie, I want you.” He said seductively.

Changbin’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he slowly gave in to the younger boy, Changbin moved his hips closer to Felix and held him tight enough for his biceps to ripple.

“You sure you want me?” Changbin said moving his mouth to kiss Felix’s neck, as he tongued over the boy’s soft skin the younger let out a soft moan “hmm I want you deep inside.”

“hmm what else” Changbin whispered as he gently grazed his teeth over the others collarbone, “I want you t-to ah um…”

“What baby I can’t understand” Changbin uttered playfully, Felix laughed softly as he gently began grinding his hips down into Changbin’s bare crotch. “Not so fast Felix lets make you feel good first.” The elder mumbled seizing Felix’s lips in a hot kiss.

He tangled a hand in the boys Icey blonde locks as Felix’s soft hands found purchase at the back of Changbin’s neck, slowly stroking and caressing the hair at the nape.  “Ah Changbin” Felix moaned out against the others soft lips. It wasn’t long before Felix’s eyes were rolling back from the feeling of Changbin attentively stroking his hair and flicking his tongue back and forth against the youngers own.  Felix was in a playful mood, he was ready to challenge Changbin, so he slowly trailed his finger tips down his chest and slipped his hand between Changbin’s crossed legs, cupping his cock and palming gently.

Changbin moaned breaking their kiss “Felix, what did I just say!”

“Don’t know, don’t care” Felix giggled giving Changbin a challenging look.

The elder raised one perfectly shaped brow and smirked “oh so you’re feeling like misbehaving today, hmm? You know that means Changbinnie is going to have to punish you baby. Is that what you want?” he questioned. Felix hummed pretending to think before he gave his reply “You can’t punish me, I’d like to see you try.”

Changbin abruptly pushed the younger away from him and climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel. “Changbin where are you going?” Felix asked watching him leave the room.

“You’ll find out if you get out of the bath.” He replied.

Felix quickly scrambled out of the bath, taking half the water along with him. As soon as he rounded the corner he was met by Changbin’s large hand clasping around his throat and forcing him to his knees. He reached his hands up to pull Changbin’s fingers away from his neck but the elder only tightened his grip. “Calm down, let it happen Felix” he said calmly. Felix tried his best to calm down but Changbin’s hand crushing down on his throat caused him to panic even more.

“Want me to let go?” Changbin asked a smirk forming on his lips. Felix nodded his head with what little room he had for movement. Changbin threw the boy to the ground and walked over to the dresser to retrieve a midnight coloured collar and a choke chain. “which one do you want baby?” Changbin said kneeling down next to the shorter boy. “I don’t want it” Felix said tears welling in his eyes. “Why, I told you to behave and you chose not to, so… punishment it is.”

Felix reached up and rubbed his neck, he looked between the two collars before settling on the black one. “Good boy” Changbin said gently stroking the side of Felix’s creamy cheek. Changbin reached forward and secured the collar around Felix’s neck, “Get up on your knee’s baby” he said softly as he wrapped the leash around his veiny wrist.

“baby”

“Y-yes” Felix stuttered out.

“Do you still want me inside?” Changbin asked looking down into Felix’s watery eyes, Felix nodded his head, “Say yes baby”

“Yes Binnie” Felix rasped. “Good, now open those pretty little lips for me sweetie.” Changbin whispered as he ran his thumb over the boy’s lower lip.  Felix let his soft rouge lips fall open. “Good boy see how easy it is when you behave” The older practically moaned as he looked down at the boy’s submissive little face. He quickly discarded his towel letting his rock-hard cock spring free from the fabric, Felix moaned as he raked his eyes over Changbin’s nicely toned body. Changbin smirked and he pulled Felix closer using the leash. “lick it” He ordered.

Felix moved forward not breaking eye contact and poked his tongue out to give the tip a few kitten licks, Felix inched closer trying to take the head into his mouth. “No, I said lick” Changbin growled pulling the boy back by his hair.

“Sorry” Felix said pouting. “It’s okay baby, do you want a reward? If you do, then don’t fight me, and you might get one okay?” The taller boy stated. Felix nodded

“I’m going to fuck your face, Is that okay?” Changbin asked. Felix looked a little worried, “Don’t hurt me though.” Felix said reaching up to hold Changbin’s hand. “If it’s too much just squeeze my hand or something. The younger nodded his head and let his mouth fall open once again.

Changbin slowly inserted his member into the smaller boy’s mouth and began slowly thrusting in and out of his warm cavern. He could feel Felix’s soft tongue tenderly stroking him as he moved inside. “Hmmm” he moaned as Felix tightened his lips around him sucking hard and bobbing his head back and forward coaxing him into a state of absolute bliss. “urgh, hmm, fuck.” He pushed himself deeper into the boy’s mouth and began thrusting harder, he laced his hands in Felix’s hair pulling him forward and progressively deeper into his throat. “Oh fuck, hmm, you feel so good. You’re taking me so well baby, you are doing so well.” Changbin mumbled as he tipped his head back feeling it all. The feeling of ecstasy sent rushes of pleasure down to all the nerve endings in his lower body causing his toes to curl and his grip to tighten on Felix’s silky hair.

The only sounds filling the room were Changbin’s deep throaty moans and Felix pulling air through his nose hard every time the other pulled out, Changbin slowly pushed his cock to the back of Felix’s tight throat causing the boy’s throat to bulge and expand. “hmm, I’m close just bare it a little longer baby, you’re such a good boy, you make me feel so good.” Changbin praised as he sped up for a few more thrusts before he dragged his cock from the depths of the boy’s mouth and yanked Felix’s head back and let the hot white streams of cum splat across the boy’s lashes and his soft rosy lips.

“Hmmmm, fuck” Changbin exclaimed as he dropped to his knees and kissed Felix’s swollen lips. “Since you were such an obedient boy, I’ll do anything for you, I’ll always reward good behaviour.” He said as he used the towel to wipe away the cum from his lover’s face.

“Anything?” Felix said shivering due to still being covered in wet clothes.

“Yes, baby anything, but first let’s get you warmed up you’re shivering.” Changbin said ushering the other back towards the bathroom.


	4. The wasp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically begins to tell you about why this story is named Black Wasp and what the Black Wasp is, I had many ideas for what the Black wasp would be and who would get it; I have finally made a decision.  
> Since I don't want to spoil the chapter I will add a note at the end of the chapter to further explain why this story is called Black Wasp and why this chapter wasn't a continuation of the Changlix scene in the last chapter. The note I will write at the end won't have any spoilers for the next chapter it's just explaining my thoughts behind the name Black wasp. This detail can't be explained in the story since the characters already know what a Black Wasp is.

Chapter 4

Jeongin gets his black wasp

 

The sun was beginning to peak its head over the horizon as Jeongin began to stir in his bed, he lazily rolled over in his cushiony duvet taking in the subtle scent of apple shampoo that lingered on his pillow. He reached down to check his phone, scrolling through his YouTube notifications and cleared any existing emails from his phone before he finally allowed his feet to grace the cold ground beneath him.

As he made his way over to his dresser to collect his towel he glanced up to the calendar that sat perched on the far wall. Circled in red under today’s date was the words ‘BLACK WASP’, the long-awaited day had come for him to finally take his first black wasp mission and finally be initiated into the team. He didn’t know whether or not to be excited or fearful, these types of missions were reserved for the most skilled members of The Strays and he hadn’t fully decided if he was ready yet.

After pondering for a few moments, he decided to take a shower and try to mentally prepare for the strenuous tasks that awaited him in just a few hours. Despite the black wasp mission being Jeongin’s burden to carry he was forbidden to take part in any of the planning, location scouting and team selecting that went into preparing for these high-risk types of jobs. The other senior members had all been working for the past few days to make sure that all the planning and prep had been done before hand and down to correct timings. Unlike a police training course there were no mock scenarios created for the boy, it would be the real thing, with real risks and many opportunities for things to go awry.

Despite the boy having no concrete evidence to support his theories on what his mission would be, he didn’t shy away from doing risk assessment in his head. He had been on many jobs before, some of which even going solo so, he assumed he would be given a high stakes drugs transportation job or something in relation to class A narcotics. It was imperative that he was both mentally and physically prepared to complete this job without complications as it would mean that, not only his life would be on the line but there was serious money to be made and lost with Black wasps so there was no room to be lacking in any department. He knew the rules for The Strays, if you jeopardise a mission the commander of said mission must treat you the way he would treat an opposition gang member- without mercy.

Turning off the steady stream of water Jeongin stepped out of the shower; wrapped a towel around himself and made his way back to his room. On his bed lay a dry-cleaning bag and a small ring big enough to slip onto the boy’s index finger with ease. Beside the bag lay a small folded piece of paper which read…

_Dear Jeonginie,_

_I know today is going to be stressful for **you** , trust me I know since I was **r** ight in the same position **j** ust over **o** ne and a half years ago._

_I know you’ll do well and get your own **B** lack wasp today, if I could tell you what your job **is** on I would tell you, you and I both know that it could be focused on any of the things we have trained for not just our strongest points so be prepared for anything._

_If you ever feel like you are struggling just take a **d** eep breath and **r** emember to think about what the quickest and quietest way to solve the problem is, as your Hyung I want you to do well, I would be there to hold your hand if I could, but this is kind of like coming of age I can’t do it for yo **u** so. Finally!_

**_ G _ ** _ood Luck_

_I’m rooting for you, be **s** afe._

_\- Hyunjin_

 

Jeongin scanned over the note and smiled at the words of encouragement Hyunjin had given to him, however he did notice Hyunjin had applied a strange amount of pressure on an odd number of letters. He racked his brains in an attempt to remember why this style of writing seemed odd to him, it wasn’t just because it didn’t seem as if the pen was running out which, could explain the extra pressure but because he had seen his Hyung write before and the wording didn’t seem as if it came naturally to Hyunjin. His mind returned to the Tv program the two had watched together around a month ago – Lemony snicket in which the aunt had used a code to send the children a message that wouldn’t be detected unless you were looking for something.

He quickly returned to his dresser with the note in hand and drew out a pen and began circling each bold letter with a thin tipped red ink pen. V v V

 

Hyunjin had sent him a clue using a program they had watched together to jog his memory, he smiled down at the note before lighting a candle in his room and using the flame to burn the note. Cheating was forbidden for black wasp missions but of course Hyunjin would help him, now that it was confirmed that he would get a drugs job he pretty much knew all likely locations he would possibly be receiving.

After burning the note, he moisturised and got dressed in his all black uniform and made his way downstairs after brushing his hair. When he was finally down on the ground floor he quickly made his way to the meeting room, with his hand upon the door knob he took two deep breaths in order to try and take hold of his nerves. He pushed open the doors and was greeted by Chan, Woojin, Changbin and Hyunjin. He didn’t smile like he would usually do, but instead sat down and waited to be briefed.

“How are you feeling today?” Chan asked straightening the files sat on the desk in front of him.

“I feel good, just a bit nervous” he replied less confidently than he had intended.

“This is your last chance to defer the date of your Black wasp, if you do not feel that you are able to effectively carry out the mission I suggest this option. I will give you a moment to think about it before we start your briefing.” Woojin said as he knitted his fingers together.

“I’m ready now I don’t need to think about this, I have been preparing myself for this since Chan Hyung gave me the opportunity. I won’t mess this up.” He replied with strength and determination.

Hyunjin smiled at the boy from his seat beside Changbin, “so, lets get started then” Chan said sliding three files across the table.

“You have a choice of three locations, three teams and three plans. What you may want to bare in mind is that you will be leading the team, we understand that you have no leadership experience, but this is all part of this Black wasp. If you are successful you will not only accomplish something, earn a hell of a lot of money but you will also learn something new. In each of these files is a colour, now these three already hold a colour coded card which tells us which member will be accompanying you. I know Hyunjin will be deeply biased which is why we will have Jisung on hand to evaluate you regardless of which senior members colour you draw.” Chan relayed, and he waited for Jeongin to choose a pack.

The boy scanned over them before closing his eyes and picking a pack at random, he turned over the front cover and showed them the colour. It was black. “I guess you have to deal with me then” Changbin chortled holding up his black card.

Woojin removed the other files before he began to speak “This is where we leave you, we will give you sometime to say good bye to Hyunjin and the others. However, for the next 5 hours you will go over this plan, meet your tactical unit and discuss with Changbin what you will do. Changbin will agree with everything you say, he is not allowed to guide you. You will ultimately be on your own.” Woojin declaimed.

“Then why is Changbin with me if he isn’t allowed to tell me my ideas are wrong?” Jeongin asked.

“He is evaluating your planning skills and your ability to lead.” Chan replied.

“Then why do you have Jisung?”

“You’re asking a hell of a lot of useless questions you know.” Hyunjin said as a small laugh escaped his mouth.

“These aren’t useless questions Hyunjin! Unlike you I actually care about who is watching me, I need to make sure I cover every aspect, don’t want to mess anything up” Jeongin retorted narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow angrily.

“If you focus on pleasing them you leave room to fuck up your job, think of it like running a race, the people who look around to see where the other runners are always finish last. You will fail if you pay to much attention to them. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t pay attention to what they are doing though.” Hyunjin said flippantly.

“You contradicted yourself, you told me not to pay attention to them but also to pay attention to them as well.”

“You never know who’s poisoning your water nower days Jeonginie” Hyunjin said calmly.

The others in the room just laughed as the got up to leave. They all each offered Jeongin their own words of encouragement before leaving the room, leaving Hyunjin and Jeongin alone.

“Come here” Hyunjin said opening his arms, Jeongin could have ran to him but instead opted for a brisk walk. The two embraced each other tightly, slowly Hyunjin kissed each of Jeongin’s cheeks before carefully placing one on top of his head.

“Good luck and remember everything I’ve said you’ll need all of it at some point today, good luck seriously.” Jeongin stepped away from Hyunjin and looked up at him almost expectant.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me like you normally do?” Jeongin said still looking up at Hyunjin.

“No, I didn’t think you would want one since you always try to run. I’ll kiss you when you get back” the elder replied as he stepped past Jeongin.

“Also, Jeongin don’t get caught. This is just as real as all your other jobs. Be safe” Hyunjin said closing the door behind him and leaving Jeongin in the conference room to go over the plans alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reasons for calling this story Black Wasp was because I wanted to write a gang AU but more of an organised crime style fic. I took the idea of a Black ops missions which is basically a covert mission that a government carries out in secret (never admits that it actually happened) and, the whole point is that no one besides the people involved know it's happening; I decided on wasp because the word links to sting operations although Jisung is watching Jeongin he isn't trying to catch him committing a crime but he is still an undercover observer so it's similar. 
> 
> Why isn't this chapter smut?  
> I value plot lines too much, this fic was just going to be plotless smut but then I got all these cool ideas. I could easily write 10k words of just smut which may happen in this fic but I need to introduce all 9 characters and develop the plot so it's not disjointed.  
> There will be smut next chapter but it won't be changlix, we have 2 more characters to introduce to the story.


	5. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Jeongin to carry out his mission.  
> I know I promised smut this chapter but it is already 5210 words long and I didn't want this chapter to be too much to digest so it will pick up next chapter.

Chapter 5

Jeongin pulled out his phone and texted the other members his goodbyes before officially turning it off to look over the plans, he wished he could have gone to each of them in person to bid them farewell, but he was already in the headspace to work. He looked over the locations, it was somewhere he had been before.

He knew he would be working with drugs but what he hadn’t prepared for was, having to steal an entire shipping container of cocaine coming in on the boarder disguised as an assortment of stuffed animals. He would need his team to be in position around three hours before the shipment would arrive to make sure everything went smoothly.

On a separate sheet there were pre-practised timings and the names of his team members, he had been informed that he could make last minute changes if he felt like it was necessary and upon seeing that he had been given a team full of his ex-team mates made him nervous. They had been estranged since he had moved into the main house with the other eight senior members.

“They totally did this on purpose” He said to himself as he looked over the list. He picked up the pen attached to the folder and crossed out two names and replaced them with Hyunjin and Felix’s names.  He knew that if he had a team full of senior members the unrulier members of the team would be scared into submission. He then looked over how they would transport the shipment, in the plans it stated that they would swap a container filled with actual stuffed animals for the shipment containing the drugs. This shipment belonged to a familiar opposition gang, which meant there would be a heavy op presence at the docks so, he knew he would need a unit who knew how to handle those types of situations. As he finalised his changes to the plans, Changbin entered the room and took a seat next to him. “How are you doing?” He asked leaning over his shoulder to look at what the younger was writing.

“I’ve just finished my plans, I made some last-minute changes to the team and methods for transportation.” Jeongin replied sliding the sheets of paper over to Changbin.

“You really aren’t going to follow the plans we gave you then?” Changbin said with raised brows.

“I can’t use some of these people, I worked with them before and whenever they were on my jobs mistakes were always made, this time I can’t afford for that to happen. It’s too risky.”

“So, who have you swapped out?” Changbin said sounding slightly impressed.

“I swapped these two for Hyunjin and Felix” the younger answered showing the other the member sheet. “Felix is not working on this job Jeongin” Changbin uttered a hint of anger in his voice.

“With all due respect Hyung, Felix Hyung is more capable than anyone else on this team including you. So, I would appreciate it if you didn’t do anything to contest my decision, I know you care about him, but I need a strong senior presence in order to keep the others in check. You and I both know they won’t accept me being in a position of authority.” Jeongin retorted not bothering to spare Changbin a glance.

The elder did not protest as he usually would, this was Jeongin’s operation, so he had to respect all of his decisions, “Would you like me to gather your team” Changbin said rising out of his chair. “Please if you don’t mind, we need to run over the new timings and formations.

Changbin nodded before pulling open the door and making his way up to his room where Felix was laying on his bed texting on his phone. “Babe you need to get ready” Changbin said leaning down to kiss Felix on the forehead. “Why?” Felix said as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Because Jeongin changed the line up for his Black wasp, he wants you and Hyunjin to replace his driver and tactical planner.” Changbin mumbled against the top of the youngers head. “Jeongin is really ambitious” Felix said pulling away from Changbin and made his way over to the wardrobe to find his black overalls. “Go get Hyunjinie, I’ll be down in a bit.” Felix said as he sifted through his rack to find his clothing. “Alright see you in a bit.”

He made his way down the stairs and round to Hyunjin’s room, “Hyunjin?” He said knocking on the boy’s door. “One second” the other replied through the door. Seconds later the door open and Hyunjin appeared in the doorway. “What is it?”

“Jeongin swapped two of his team for you and Felix so get ready and be down in ten he wants to start prep.” Changbin said looking slightly dejected. Hyunjin laughed “You don’t want Felix on this job, do you?”

“Not particularly, but it’s Jeongin’s job and if he feels safer having you and Felix there then that’s fine. To be honest I didn’t want you there either.”

“Why?” Hyunjin said cocking his head to the side. “Because you need to heal, your wrist is still broken.” Changbin said gesturing to the youngers brace clad wrist. Hyunjin rolled his eyes before replying “I’m fine to be honest, just go gather everyone else.”

Changbin gave Hyunjin a soft pat on the head before he left to go and assemble the rest of Jeongin’s team. It took a total of 20 minutes before all 12 members of his team were assembled outside the main house close to the pier.

Jeongin stood in front of his team and observed them with a scrutinising eye before he finally spoke, “a copy off all new positions and timings have been forwarded to all of your phones arrange yourselves accordingly. This is my first time leading a group this large so make sure you stick to MY plans not the ones you have previously practised.” Jeongin said as he walked up and down the line.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, why would you change the plans the day before the job! We practised this for three months.” One of the members exclaimed.

“Excuse me! Remember who you are speaking to and change your tone accordingly. I changed the plans because I felt it was necessary, if you are that incompetent that you need to practise such a simple plan for three months then I can swap you out for someone more capable; if not then I suggest you get it together and start revising this new plan.” Jeongin retorted calmly. He knew that if he didn’t demand respect he would never get it from a team like this, so that was exactly what he did as he put them all through their paces.

They practised over and over for nearly three hours before he decided to up the stakes of the training period. “Please form two lines quickly we don’t have much time before we need to leave and assume our positions.” The boy waited for everyone to form their lines, he watched as every members chests heaved up and down and as beads of salty sweat trickled down the sides of their faces. “I think you are all doing well, but I think you need something to make this feel more… real. As you know there will be a heavy op presence at the docks today so that means guns and a lot of them so… you guys are going to practise how not to die.” Jeongin said smiling sweetly.

Jeongin walked over to the black case that had been sitting on the floor beside the dock since they had all arrived, “Inside this case I have a loaded Uzi which can fire up to 600 rounds per minute, I am giving you a 30 second head start before I start shooting, take care not to die before our actual job.” He said as he pulled the gun out of the case.

The first two to start sprinting were Jisung and Hyunjin knowing he was deadly serious, the other stared at him sceptical for a second as he prepared and placed a finger on the trigger. He counted down the last ten seconds before he began to spray bullets at his moving targets all of whom ran in a zigzag pattern to avoid being hit by the onslaught of bullets. Once Jeongin had exhausted his stock of live ammunition, He called out to his members “I have no more bullets you can stop hiding, hopefully no ones hurt”

Changbin was the first to emerge from where he had been hiding, “What the fuck was that Jeongin, you could have fucking killed us!” he shouted gripping the boy up by the collar. “Yes Changbin! That was the point the fear is what made you run faster so now when an op is aiming at your head you will know what to do, you won’t panic, besides I fired above your heads next time I am shooting right at you.” The younger said as he threw the elders hands off of his shirt. The other eleven re-joined the line hearts pounding, lungs rapidly expanding dragging down gulps of air.

“Now that I have shown you I am not joking, we will do this again, but I am going to shoot at you whilst you run through our plan to the end. Before we begin does anyone have any injuries?” Jeongin said.

The others looked at each other but no one said anything, “Take a minute to collect yourselves, drink some water then we will start. You will also practise using each other as target practise, this time with rubber bullets, so do not be too worried. Take five minutes.” Jeongin said taking a seat by the dock. The others quickly dispersing and going to collect water. Hyunjin came over to flop down next to him.

“Shit, I have been on teams for Black wasps before, but I have never in my life had my boss tell me run and then shoot at me, I can’t lie I’m a little hard right now.” Hyunjin whispered into Jeongin’s ear giving it a gentle bite. Jeongin abruptly leant away from Hyunjin looking rather repulsed. He pursed his lips “Can you not Hyunjin! Oh my god what is your problem!” Jeongin said half trying to fight laughter. “Jeonginie, can I have a kiss.” Hyunjin whined playfully. “Hyung! Get away from me! This is not time to play. I should have asked for someone else not you.” Jeongin said desperately trying to crawl away from Hyunjin.

The younger looked down at his smart watch and decided it was time to get back to work. He assembled everyone and ordered them to get into position and start their last few test runs with added pressure of real gun fire. From one of the top windows Chan stood with Seungmin beside him watching the organised chaos unfold below them. “Jeongin is doing surprisingly well, I thought he would have cracked under the pressure.” Chan said taking a sip of his coffee. “You don’t give him the credit he deserves. He is a very strong member of the team, just because he is cute you think he isn’t capable. You are just like Changbin Hyung, don’t be like him. He seriously stifles Felix’s talent with his over protectiveness.” Seungmin said taking a sip of his iced tea through his grass coloured straw.

“Hmm, true.” Chan said continuing to quietly observe the situation. The time had flown by and it was time for them to leave and take their positions, Chan and Seungmin made their way down stairs to see them off. “Best of luck to all of you, hopefully no one dies. If you are successful you will all become very rich. I selected this team for Jeongin to lead as I know all of you have struggling families, your cut should cover everything they need for the rest of their lives, pay for your kid’s university tuition so that means no student loans to pay back. Anyways good luck.” With Chans parting words they all got into several cars and one large lorry carrying the shipping container.

They drove for 1 extremely tense hour before they got to the place that they would park their get away cars. They all piled into the back of the shipping container, Felix closed the container before getting back into the driver’s seat and driving down to the docks. When the lorry finally came to a stop they could hear Felix’s faint voice saying something before the lorry moved again. “We are having a cargo check so hide under the bags towards the middle” Felix’s voice sounded over the walkie talkie attached to Jeongin’s waist. They all quickly swam through the bags of stuffed animals and hid beneath them, leaving gaps towards the top to keep from suffocating.

After the cargo check, Felix moved the lorry into position and the real work began…

The thirteen of them all moved into position, guns holstered, and automatic weapons strapped to their backs, they began taking their positions dotted all over the facility to make sure no blind spots were left. Once all movement had calmed down Jeongin confirmed the positions of all of his team members via the walkie talkies. Felix who was tasked with dropping off the lorry in the car park; then going back to start all the getaway cars, and then re position them for convenience was half way through his second to last run when he saw the ship carrying their long-awaited prize pull into the dock. The S.S Victoria had docked and from where he stood, binoculars in hand he could see the opposition gang members moving in. “Jeongin, come in”

“Here, over.”

“I have eyes on Victoria, she seems to be hanging with around 15 men though, over.”

“Victoria has serious game, damn. Over.” Felix laughed in response to Jeongin’s shitty joke. “She’s early, you need to send 1 to 6 in now. Over.”

“Got it, over.” Jeongin replied before tuning his talkie to contact all his members.

“Listen the shipment is early, remember your timings, there are 15 on Vicky so watch yourselves, let’s go. Over.” Jeongin gestured for his team to move positions. “Silencers only, ops only no civilians, over.” Hyunjin’s voice said through the walkie talkie. From where Felix was positioned he would see what was taking place on the boat. The team had moved in to tag the shipping container with a white x to ensure they took the right one.

It wasn’t long before Jeongin’s voice came through the speaker again, “Need the clean-up van, ASAP, over.”

“I got you, just name the entrance, over” Felix replied as he ran down to the car parked farthest away from the facility and drove it up to the window, and then scanned a pre-prepared stolen employee card using it to access the rear car park where Hyunjin was waiting with 5 body bags. “Be quick, move them to one of our vans we need eyes on Vicky. When we bag the other 5 on the deck Jeongin said we need you back at the truck.” Hyunjin said.

“Do we actually have to try and sabotage him?” Felix asked.

“Yeah, I don’t want to either because we can easily get out of this unharmed but it’s the rules we have to evaluate if he can do damage control and how he works under pressure.” Hyunjin said looking back at the slightly ajar door. A voice sounded over the talkie on his hip, “5 bagged, over”

Hyunjin turned suddenly and ran towards the slightly open steal door, two members of the teams shouldered a black body bag and ran towards where the others were placed.

“Help Felix load these into the van, then get back to your positions.”

Once Hyunjin was back inside he gave Jisung and Changbin who were strategically placed out of Jeongin’s line of sight the signal to start their own version of the plan.

On the count of three Jisung fired a shot into the air causing panic to ensue all around them, Changbin then tripped the alarm which was programmed to immediately alert law enforcement.

Jeongin grabbed his talkie and shouted, “what’s going on, hold your positions.”

“They know we’re here, I count 10 more of the opposition” Jisung said.

“Has the container touched ground?” Jeongin shouted

“I have eyes on the container” Changbin said.

“1 to 6 secure the shipment.”

“Got it” Hyunjin said.

Jeongin stayed crouched in his corner and waited to get word back from Hyunjin.

“Secured” Hyunjin affirmed.

“7 to 11 move in, wait for Felix!” Jeongin urged

“Felix come in?”

“Here!”

“We need you now, starting the timer first flare in 3...2...1 you have 2 minutes.”

Upon receiving the count down Felix started the engine but did not move the lorry with any urgency.  He waited the planned 30 seconds before he started to move throwing off all the timings by 30 seconds.

“Hyung! Why did you stall I can see your positions, we are off by 30 fucking seconds!” Jeongin shouted now panicked.

“Sorry, the engine wouldn’t start” he replied.

Jeongin watched as the tracker moved into position.

“Loading up now”

“Wait did you even bother to check that it’s the right shipment!”

“we didn’t”

“Are you fucking kidding me! Are you fucking stupid! Check it. Now” Jeongin near enough screeched through the talkie.

“Incompetent fucking-” Just when he thought it couldn’t get worse the sound of gunshots rang throughout the facility.

“DON’T YOU DARE RUN AWAY, DEAL WITH THEM AND SECURE THE SHIPMENT.” Jeongin growled through the talkie. He had to remain in position until he set of the first flare signalling that the barriers were down. He waited, it had been 1 minute since he was originally supposed to have set off the first flare, and the gun fire continued to send waves of unbearable sound through his head making it almost impossible to focus.

“Remember what Hyunjin said just take a deep breath and think of the easiest way.” He said to himself.

“Have you checked the container, over.” He said

“YES, BUT THESE FUCKERS ARE STILL SHOOTING AT US.”

“THAT’S NOT MY PROBLEM, SECURE THE SHIPMENT I AM SETTING OFF THE FIRST FLARE WE DO NOT HAVE TIME, DO YOU WANT TO END UP GETTING CAUGHT MOVE YOUR ARSE’S” Jeongin shouted as he set of the first flare. He ducked from container to container before he ducked inside the building to see one of his own men conversing with a known higher up in the opposition gang.

“I was supposed to lift the barrier, but I left it down, 5 out of 9 of the seniors are here so you can take down the stray’s main branches by killing-” he was cut off by his brains being dashed out and splashing across the floor and across the other man’s face. Jeongin raised his gun again and began firing until his clip was emptied and the enemy laid on the ground.

He checked that the coast was clear before he ran over to the body pulled out his black blade and began sawing off the higher ups head. He stuffed it into his bag gagging slightly and moved to take his fingertips and feet. He darted out of the building and turned the key to lift the barriers. He looked at his watch they were back on track again, so he popped the second flare signalling he was in position.

Just then the lorry rounded the corner with the other 10 members surrounding it. The shootout had moved to the car park. Glass flew left right, and centre and bullets ricocheted off of car bonnets. Two members of their team close to the front of the lorry were hit by oncoming bullets and subsequently were crushed beneath the wheels.

Jeongin’s eyes widened in horror but he quickly collected himself and accounted for his team, doing a quick head count there were 10 of them left including himself.

“STOP WASTING BULLETS AND RUN THE POLICE ARE ENROUTE.” Jeongin said as he pulled open the passenger side of the lorry and climbed in beside Felix.

“Drive fast. You are our diversion.”

“What?” Felix said slightly panicked

“I chose not to tell you because I knew you were all up to something, Hyunjin said something weird earlier that made me think. He said that someone would try to poison my water and I think he meant you guys would try to sabotage my job. So, I made a back up plan earlier on the way here.”

Felix looked at Jeongin wide eyed as he saw Chan and Seungmin sitting in the front of another lorry parked across from their check point. They backed the lorries together in order to move the shipment to the second lorry and replace it with an empty plastic container.

“You need to drive as fast as you can to attract the attention of the police, head back towards the docks wait until you see blue lights then drive. You need to bail out of the lorry on the motorway and let it crash. Changbin will be waiting, you will see a red firework and that is the signal to jump. Don’t worry Changbin will wait for you.” Seungmin said as he moved a few of the bags of stuffed animals to the individual get away cars.

Back at the docks law enforcement had descended upon the facility like ants swarming over a honey drizzled work surface.  The remaining eight members engaged in a shoot out with not only the opposition gang but now somewhere between eight and fourteen law enforcement officers. Among them was non-other than DCI Lee Minho himself.

Jisung crouched behind a car watching the police chief aim his gun and fire, he seriously looked hot in his uniform, Jisung bit his lip getting lost for a moment before a stray bullet flew by and grazed over the skin on his arm, leaving a bloody indent. “Aarrgh” he screamed catching Hyunjin’s attention who ducked and bounded over to him, “You hit?” he said checking him over. “Think it just grazed me, fuck it burns.” Jisung replied.

“Okay, we need to go it’s getting very hot here.” Hyunjin said grabbing hold of Jisung with his good arm. Jisung reached of his talkie, “Everyone fall back the shipment is secured, Hyunjin, Changbin and I will each drive one of the cars, so on three start running, three, two, one, GO.”

The remaining eight of them sprinted towards where the cars were parked, as they ran they saw the familiar form of Felix’s lorry ploughing down the road at a high speed towards the facility.

“Felix what are you-” Changbin yells as the lorry disappears around the corner, they don’t stop running until they reach the cars and Hyunjin physically forces Changbin into the last car alone.

“Just drive away okay before the police catch up to us, precious cargo remember.  Jeongin will call you to explain your next step that’s what he just texted me so just drive.” Hyunjin said as he ran back to his own car. They all sped off in different directions and eventually drove onto the motor way to blend in with the late-night traffic.

Over the walkie talkie Jeongin’s voice sounded. “Come in?”

They all individually took turns to reply. “Good I count eight of you, head back to the main house. Good work today, Changbin I will call you in about 30seconds make sure you answer.” He said before the line went quiet.

Shortly after Changbin’s phone rang. “Hello” he said frantically answering the call.

“Okay so your part of the job isn’t over since we need to safely get Felix back, this is a crucial moment you can not make any mistakes, I am forwarding you some co-ordinates with a location, we have eyes on Felix so don’t worry they will give us the signal and we will tell you when to set off the red fireworks that are in the boot off your car. This will let Felix know when he needs to bail out and he will meet you at the location.” Jeongin said quickly and clearly.

“Do you understand”

“Yes, just send the damn location.” Changbin said urgently.

Once he had the location he set his GPS to take him straight there, he got himself into position setting up the fireworks.

“Changbin are you ready Felix is currently in a high-speed chase on the M1 about ten minutes from your position, prepare yourself on my mark set it off.” Jeongin said.

“Okay ready when you are” He replied.

Felix looked behind him seeing the police cars chasing him down, he was beyond scared at this point, he could hear the helicopter above him and knew he would have no chance of getting out of this. He didn’t think Jeongin’s plan would work at all. “Okay now you need to slow down prepare to jump in three two.” Seungmin said.

He saw the red firework go off in the distance, as soon as he opened the door smoke began to pour our filling up the cabin, he threw himself out cloaked by the smoke and hit the ground hard, rolling. The lorry flew forward crashing into the barriers on the hard shoulder and burst into flames upon impact, he used this time to get up and limp threw the meadow until he reached the top, vision going black he fell to his knees and toppled down the hill landing in the brush beside a slip road, one kilometre away from where Changbin had parked his car.

Changbin saw his limp body flop down the hill and threw open the car door to meet him. He didn’t waste anytime as the police would be on them soon. He gently picked up the boy and carried him to the car and laid him down on the back seat. He climbed back into the driver’s seat and pulled off and began his journey back to the main house.

Back at the house everyone was waiting anxious to see if they had been successful, they watched the black sedan pull up into the drive way and Changbin jump out. “Where is Woojin we need him now!” Changbin yelled.

Woojin and Seungmin ran with the stretcher and large bag of medical supplies, Changbin stood back out of the way as Woojin carefully assessed the situation. “It doesn’t look like he has any head trauma or breaks but we won’t know until we do an x ray and a scan, Seungmin you know what to do.” Woojin said.

“Changbin don’t worry it seemly like he passed out from exhaustion the only wound he has is one on his arm he should be up soon go and join the others, the job isn’t over.” Seungmin said as he and Woojin pushed Felix up the ramp and took him to the organisations medical facility.

“Congratulations everyone, now you have all had to honour to take part in Jeongin’s black wasp mission and we thank you for doing so.” Chan said smiling at all of them, the remaining members of the team all congratulated Jeongin on his success telling him they would buy him a drink with their cut and patting him on the back.

 “But as an organisation to ensure the secrecy of our Black wasp missions you all will not be permitted to speak about what has happened today.” Chan said. the remaining members of the team nodded.

Suddenly there were several loud bangs close to Jeongin’s face and felt a wetness on his cheek, he turned to see the familiar thick crimson liquid painting to floor all around his feet. His chocolatey brown eyes blew wide as he fell back and onto the ground in shock. He watched as all the other five senior members present lowered their guns. He let out a loud sob “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT” he screamed tears dampening his face.

“Jeongin it’s the rules.” Hyunjin said squatting down to comfort him only to be swatter away by angry hands. “Jeongin, these are the rules, Black wasps are covert for a reason. They have a very high pay out and will attract dangerous attention we can’t have anyone but our inner circle carrying that type of information.” Chan said.

“Shut up! You’re a liar, you promised to help their families, but you murder people who are loyal to you instead!” Jeongin shouted in response.

“Actually, none of them were loyal, some of them were feeding information to opposition gangs and snitching to the police. They weren’t loyal but unlike them I am a man of my word their cuts will all go to their families now that their main source of income is gone.” Chan replied looking down at the tearful boy. Jeongin got to his feet and ran back towards the house. Hyunjin just stared after him, he needed time to calm down otherwise it would just erupt into an argument.

“Changbin you can go and join Felix. Jisung you’re bleeding everywhere go inside and get cleaned up, the rest of you move the shit inside, after you remove the coke, keep the teddies we will give them to charity if you guys want to keep some you can if you like.” Chan said turning to walk inside.

Once Jisung was in his room he stripped off his shirt and looked at the indent on his arm, he winced as he turned his body to get a better look in the mirror. Moments later his phone rang “Babe? How’s everything on your end?” he said as he answered the phone. “Hectic, we got a real bollocking for not catching you guys also you guys pretty much left no evidence just dead gang members. How’s Felix?” the elder said.

“I don’t know he was unconscious when he got back, Seungmin said its probably just exhaustion and that he has no head injuries. I think he should be fine, Woojin Hyung and Seungmin went with him and Binnie Hyung followed like 5 minutes ago.” Jisung said as he poured some disinfectant onto a cotton ball and pressed it into the wound.

“Urgh shit.” He exclaimed. “Jisung? Are you alright?” the other said, worry present in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m okay, just got grazed by a bullet but it’s bleeding still. I’m trying to clean it now and it’s stinging.” Jisung replied.

“Oh my god, was it one of our bullets? I’m sorry, I wanted to come over after my debriefing, I’m in my car now. Do you need some help baby?” He says softly.

“I don’t know who’s bullet it was and yeah, come over. I want you.” Jisung said.

“Oh, really even though your injured? In that case be a good little chipmunk and get everything ready for me when I come home.” He replied arousal present in his voice.

“Minho Hyung.” Jisung said.

“Yes, baby?” He replied.

“Nothing just wanted to hear you call me baby again.” Jisung said playfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally introduced all 9 characters and i'm so happy I can finally get on with all three love stories, nine friendships and flirtations. Of course Minsung ship will be the focus of next chapter I still haven't decided everything I will write I just know who will top and who will bottom.


	6. Minho and Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- sexually explicit content ahead.  
> Jisung and Minho finally have some time together after separation.

Chapter 6

As soon as he placed his phone down on his bed after ending the call, he quickly began preparing for Minho’s arrival. Despite the fact that his arm was still bleeding he haphazardly slapped a large adhesive plaster over his wound, before going over to his table where a small mirror was placed. He reached down for his brush and combed through his fluffy locks, fixing his parting and adding a cute amount of extra volume to his hair.

He then moved over to his cupboard and began rooting through shoe boxes before his fingers found a medium sized chest, safely guarded under lock and key. Jisung pulled the chest out and set it down on his desk before he went to retrieve the key. Carefully unlocking the chest, he opened it and examined the contents, he let his slim fingers run over the soft faux fur that sat inside. He allowed himself to take a moment to just stroke over it before he removed the set from it’s case.

He slipped the soft custom-made ears onto his head, doing well to fix his hair perfectly around each one. He then pulled the fluffy squirrel like tail out of the box and attached it to his waist just beneath his shirt using the velvety strings attached.  Next it was time for him to get into the right clothing, he slipped out of his trousers and under wear and exchanged his current ones for some cute baby pink boxer briefs and some soft pink shorts. As he tried to lift his blood-stained shirt over his head he was hit with a wave of intense pain “urgh” he huffed out as he quickly lowered his arms.

The timing was almost perfect because just as the boy lowered his arms there was a soft knock on the door. Jisung’s eyes widened in shock as he took note of his current position, dressed in baby pink, animal ears and a tale, what would the others say? Their executioner acting so far out of character that it was hardly believable. The knock sounded again but this time he heard Minho’s soft voice coming through the door.

“Oh, you can come in Hyung” Jisung said softly sitting down on the bed with his hands in his lap. Upon entering the room Minho took in his boyfriend who sat ever so patiently on the bed waiting for him. Jisung finally looked up at him biting his lip in anticipation, Minho took a few steps towards him before squatting down in front of his lover and reaching out to cup his cheek. “Did you miss me baby boy?” Minho said caressing Jisung’s soft rounded cheek. “Yeah, I did. You looked so good today, you know I got shot while staring at you. It’s your fault so take responsibility.” Jisung said smiling slightly. Upon hearing the word shot Minho’s eyes darted down to the youngers upper body, he took in the blood smeared all over the sleeve of Jisung’s full length shirt. “Shit, there’s blood everywhere. I’m so used to seeing you covered in blood but it’s never usually yours.” Minho said still stroking over the supple flesh of Jisung’s face. Jisung didn’t say anything in response, he only leant into Minho’s gentle touch. “Let me help you out baby” Minho said dropping his hands reaching for the youngers waist, upon making contact Jisung laughed and squirmed away from the elder’s touch.

Minho smirked down at the boy laying beneath him, before he allowed his fingers to vigorously attack the smooth skin about his waist, Jisung let out a loud laugh and he used his good arm to try and protect himself. “AAAHHH h-hey s-s-stop!” Jisung laughed half unable to form his words. Despite the youngers struggling Minho didn’t relent until the younger yelped in pain. Minho’s eyes darted over to the patch of blood that had formed on the bed sheets underneath them.  “Jisungie! You didn’t even tend to your wound properly do you need me to punish you for this?” Minho said giving Jisung an unimpressed look. Jisung bit his lip and shook his head “No, I don’t want a punishment. I’m sorry it just hurt too much, so I just put a plaster over it.” He replied. Minho got to his feet and straightened out his uniform, before crossing the room to retrieve the first aid kit that sat on the table just waiting to be fully utilised. “Be a good boy and take off your shirt” Minho said as he brought the first aid kit over to lay it beside him. “I can’t it hurts too much” Jisung said reaching out to touch the back of Minho’s hand.

“Help me” Jisung said eyelids seductively low.

“Only if you stop trying to seduce me while I’m trying to fix you.” Minho said smiling back at the other and pulling his hand away. Jisung pouted and waited for Minho to change position.

Minho gently lifted Jisung’s uninjured arm out of his shirt, before he moved to pull the shirt over his head and roll it down the other slender arm. Jisung sighed after finally being out of his blood drenched shirt. “Turn this way, let me see the extent of the damage” the elder said slipping into a pair of latex gloves. Jisung turned around so he was facing the wall and waited for his boyfriend to pull back the only think keeping the stream of blood at bay.

Minho peeled away the plaster gently, the wound was still oozing blood which Minho caught on a tissue. He wet some of the cotton balls with TCP and pressed them into the wound causing Jisung to wince. “Sorry just bear with it for a little bit.” Minho said as he meticulously cleaned the wound. “You need stitches” Minho declared as he dabbed away the last of the blood. “Later I don’t want to go bother them now, everyone is a bit tense right now” He replied. “Oh why?” Minho asked.

“Jeongin didn’t handle the last part of his job very well and Felix got hurt so there is tension, Hyunjin is the only one who knows I’m hurt, I can wait. Just pack it tight until later.” He told Minho.

“Alright then, but if you bleed through the bandage I’m taking you to the hospital”

“That’s fair I guess” Jisung said as Minho finished wrapping the bandage around his wound. As soon as the elder’s hands left the bandage Jisung turned to climb into his lap, wrapping his slender arms around the others waist and cuddling up to him. “Today was stressful for you right?” Minho said pressing a kiss to the top of the other’s head and knitting his fingers into the back of his fluffy hair. The boy only hummed in response and nuzzled his face into Minho’s neck. “I thought you would have more energy than this since you sounded so eager on the phone. Maybe since you lost a lot of blood.” The elder mumbled into his hair “sleep if you’re tired baby” Minho said stroking a hand up and down Jisung’s back. 

“Nooo, I’m not tired just want to cuddle”

“You seem tired to me” Minho replied laughing at the cute protest Jisung gave him. 

Minho pulled the younger away from him and looked down at him “How about you prove to me that you aren’t too tired then. Show me baby” Minho said hungrily. Jisung bit his lip before leaning in and kissing Minho’s neck, letting his tongue poke through his lips to give soft kitten licks up and down his boyfriend’s neck. Minho hummed at the sensation caused by the others languid licking. Jisung sucked, nipped, bit and kissed at the other’s neck leaving dark rouge coloured love bites all down the side of his tilted neck. Minho continued to stroke Jisung’s bare back caressing, and lightly dragging his fingernails down his back causing the younger to arch himself up pressing his chest further against his own, in an attempt to escape the sensation. “Hmmm” Jisung hummed against Minho’s neck as he slowly grinded his hips against the elder’s crotch.

Minho felt himself getting hot too fast, so he flipped their positions so Jisung was laying down on the bed while Minho lay between his hips supporting himself on two elbows. “Not so fast, we can take it slowly sweetie. You understand, slowly” he said as he lowered his head to run his tongue over one of Jisung’s hardened nipples. “Hh-uhh o-okay slowly” he said trying to force back his quiet whimper. Minho’s skilled tongue glided over Jisung’s nipple before he clamped his teeth down pulling a loud moan past his lover’s lips. “uuuhh, don’t bite” Jisung said bringing his hands up to push Minho back. “Why baby? You like it though, I’m trying to treat you since you did well today. Let me worship you.” Minho said as he used his free hand to flick and roll his free nipple around between his fingers. Jisung panted softly arching his back, pushing is sensitive flesh up against his boyfriends skilled fingers. “M-Minho Hyung” Jisung choked out between moans. “Hmmm?” he responded mouth still occupied. Clearly, he wasn’t handling all the sensations well as he squirmed and pushed against Minho’s chest already a panting mess of moans. “Jisung, stop squirming do you want me to restrain you?” Minho said sternly. He pouted shaking his head, he didn’t want to be restrained this time but the urge to reach out and touch the elder was getting to him. He just wanted to run his hands through Minho’s hair and stroke him up and down but that was strictly a forbidden action. He tried his best to keep still under Minho’s ministrations, but he was a squirmer “keep still Jisung.” Minho said smiling up at him as he seductively poked his tongue out and swirled it round Jisung’s over sensitive nipple causing him to twitch.

Noticing that the other had grown over sensitive he moved down to place kisses along his smooth stomach and back up to peck his slightly parted lips. He finally sat back on his heels and began slowly undoing his shirt buttons as if he was giving a strip tease. “C-can I help you?” Jisung said looking up at him from where his head was propped up on two pillows. “Give me one good reason why I should let you? I think I left you touch me enough for one night, I mean look at my neck. Aren’t you getting a bit ahead of yourself?” Minho said hands still clasped on his third button.

“Um, I just want to please you Hyung. I just want to help you” Jisung said sitting up.

“It seems like you’re implying I can’t undo shirt buttons by myself, also who said you could sit up? It seems like you are forgetting yourself. Perhaps like I need to remind you.” Minho said getting off the bed and walking over to the chest on the desk and pulling out a long length of rope.

“No, I’ll be good, I promise.” Jisung said lowering his head submissively.

“Give me your hands, nothing to extreme today since you need to heal. You better not do too much struggling unless you want to worsen your wound.” Minho said striding over to his sub.

Jisung put both is hands out obediently not daring to make eye contact with the one who stood before him. “Now, remember your safe words baby.” He reminded. Jisung nodded his head.

“Do you remember them?” He questioned.

“I remember” Jisung said pouting. Minho lifted the youngers face up to look at him and pressed his fingers into the soft dumpling like cheeks. “What are they baby let’s practise them.” Minho encouraged as he wrapped the midnight colour ropes around his wrists and threaded them back through themselves in order to form a tight knot that slightly dug into the supple skin at Jisung’s wrists.

“Um pink means wait, and white means stop” Jisung said softly. Minho seemed satisfied with that answer, so he hooked Jisung up to the bed frame and left to retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom.

Minho kneeled above Jisung and began stripping his clothing off slowly and seductively. Jisung watched silently anticipating what was to come next, the elder tossed his uniform to the side before he sat back in his boxers and socks. He took note of the tail that was still attached to his boyfriend’s waist. “I wish you’d let me plug you, I seriously hate this one even though this was really expensive.” Minho said playing with the tail. Jisung cringed at the idea of having himself spread open by a bulbous shaped butt plug. Minho smiled before sliding a slender hand over the younger’s body, stroking his chest up and down teasingly bringing his hands down close to his half hard cock. Minho pulled Jisung’s light pink shorts down over his knees and off of his sock covered feet.  He lazily palmed over the other’s crotch and used his other hand to reach under his body, and remove his underwear allowing Jisung to spring free from the confines of the thin layer of fabric.

Minho picked up the lube and squirted some out onto his hand and warmed it up between his fingers, slowly coating three of his fingers. Jisung watched him eyes narrowed. Minho lowered his hands to forcefully push open Jisung’s legs and pin them down by leaning on his thigh’s. The elder continued to hold eye contact as he moves to brush his fingers over Jisung’s puckered arsehole. Jisung tensed up slightly at the feeling, Minho poked one finger against his boyfriends opening applying pressure. “PINK” Jisung exclaimed. Minho smiled mischievously. “You still don’t want to give it a try, I’ll only put one finger in. Trust me it feels good. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I can assure you, you are missing out.” Minho said leaning down to kiss the space above Jisung’s bellybutton.

“O-okay, promise just one finger.” Jisung said shyly. Minho crawled forward to wrap his pinkie finger around Jisung’s and gently kissed his clammy forehead before returning to his former position between the younger's legs.

He coated his fingers in lube once again before he began trying to press his middle finger into Jisung’s body. “Relax, one finger won’t hurt” Minho reassured as he slowly pushed his finger inside. “Feels weird.” Jisung said trying to relax, Minho curled his finger slightly pressing and rubbing at the youngers walls. Jisung squeezed his eyes tightly shut as waves of pleasure flowed through him. “How does it feel baby?”

“Weird” he whispered. Minho smiled, Jisung had a habit of never admitting that things felt good, “you are so damn cute Jisungie” He said speeding up the ‘come hither’ motion he had been doing. Jisung moaned softly twitching around Minho’s slender finger. “How about I add another finger baby boy, look how hard you got for me.”

Jisung looked up and slowly opening his glossed over eyes, “I trust you.” Jisung said closing his eyes again. “So sexy” Minho practically moaned just looking at his lovers relaxed body. He loved the way he gave up all control to him, whole heartedly trusting him. He kissed and caressed Jisung’s inner thigh as he slowly inserted a second finger. He waited a minute without moving allowing him to adjust before he began pulling his fingers in and out rubbing on his insides coaxing sweet sultry moans from the one who lay beneath him.

Minho continued the action for about seven minutes paying no attention to the others leaking cock, until Jisung’s breathing started getting progressively faster and more uneven. “Don’t you dare cum” Minho said pushing his fingers deeper. “Hh-uuh uhh ah I- I want to-” Jisung moaned out squirming away from Minho’s fingers.  “Do you hear me Jisung, don’t you fucking cum. I swear if you do I’m going to be so angry with you” Minho said moving his fingers in and out more aggressively.

“Stop d-doing t-t-hat then!” Jisung exclaimed tugging again at the rope around his wrists, causing surges of pain to shoot up his injured arm. He sobbed in pain tears welling up in his eyes.

Despite the fact that Jisung was clearly crying Minho didn’t stop moving his fingers until he thought he would push the younger over the edge. “You’re bleeding everywhere again baby.” Minho said crawling up to swipe his finger over the bloody bandage on his arm. Jisung watched Minho through tear filled eyes as the elder rubbed the red liquid all over his lower lip and down his chest. Minho leant down and licked the tears off of the youngers cheeks before he started pulling his own boxers down. “Do you want to know a secret?” Minho said as he brought more of Jisung’s crimson red blood up to his lips to slowly lick off of his fingers. The younger had fallen into a trance staring as Minho seductively sucked his blood up into his mouth, “I’m talking to you… JISUNG!” Minho shouted.

Jisung jumped locking eyes with his boyfriend who was now naked straddling his hips. “y-yes” He said staring up at Minho. “You like it when I do this that much huh? You’re literally twitching under me baby. Do you want to know my secret?” Minho asked.

“I want to know” He replied. The elder reached behind himself; leaned forward lightly and slowly pulled a large butt plug out of himself with a soft moan. “I had that thing inside me since I got back to the station, it felt so good inside me pushing against me while I drove here.” He said seductively still giving his bloody hand occasional licks, Jisung’s mouth practically watered. “Now that you know, tell me you want to be inside me baby, ask me to ride your cock nicely.” Minho whispered.

“I um I want to be inside you Hyung, I want you to ride me please I really want to feel you squeeze around me Hyung please I want you.” Jisung responded not breaking eye contact for a moment. For a minute Minho saw that familiar darkness in Jisung’s eyes, his domineering personality creeping back unnerving the elder for a second. “Remember WHO is in control right now Jisung.” Minho warned. Jisung just smirked up at Minho who had clearly lost his nerve. The elder ground his teeth in this mouth angrily “What’s wrong baby, why are you angry?” Jisung said fighting a smile.

Instead of answering Minho just turned himself around to face the window on the far side of the room; reached behind himself and guided Jisung’s extremely hard cock into his already lubricated and prepped arsehole. He proceeded to angrily roll his hips down onto Jisung’s length reverse cowboy. “Oh shit.” Jisung said gritting his teeth at the aggression in which his boyfriend was moving, it was clear Minho had abandoned his ideas about worshipping the younger’s body and was only focused on finding his own release. “Hmmm M-Minho Hyung um uh”

“Shut up Jisung” Minho said as he leant forward placing his hands-on top of Jisung’s thighs, so he could bounce his arse up and down faster. Minho moaned loudly letting his head hang between his shoulders as he worked his hips fluidly rolling them down to meet Jisung who was thrusting his own hips up to meet him. It wasn’t long before Minho was tightening up around Jisung and yelling at the top of his over worked lungs “N-NOT L-LETTING YOU COME, Y-YOU BASTARD.” One of his hands flew up to give some attention to his ignored member, as he continued to relentlessly fuck himself back onto Jisung’s cock then shooting his load into his tightly clenched hand.  

As soon as he had ridden out the after shocks of his orgasm he slid off of Jisung’s still hard dick and left to go wash his hands in the bathroom. “At least untie me… Hyung?” Jisung said frowning due to unfulfillment. “No! You will just try to stroke yourself off, I’m taking a shower I’ll come and untie you when I’m done.” Minho said.

“Jisung you only have yourself to blame for this situation, you know damn well what your role is. So, do better not to deviate from that next time.” Minho said over the running water, words radiating annoyance. Jisung sniggered quietly to himself, this was the third time that Minho had gotten angry at him during sex and then decided to deny him the privilege of release. He couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s pettiness.

By time Minho was finished in the shower Jisung was limp and no longer interested in getting off, he waited patiently for his man to round the corner before he piped up again “Can you untie me now, my arms killing me.” He said as the other walked over, a towel wrapped round his waist. He reached over and untied Jisung and pulled his animal ears off, slowly detangling them from his hair. “You still mad?” He asked. Minho ignored him, instead he reached into his own draw and pulled out some underwear and slipped into it. He then found a pair of loose fitting jogging bottoms and a plain grey T-shirt and dressed himself before hanging his work uniform.

Jisung packed away the things they had been using and took Minho’s butt plug into the bathroom to be cleaned later. He stood in the bathroom and wiped his dick down with a damp cloth and then washed himself off quickly inside his shower while Minho changed the bed sheets. After he left the shower he re-entered the bedroom to see Minho preparing to leave. “Wait!” he called out as he crossed the room grabbing the elder by the arm. “Cuddle with me” Jisung asked.

“Why should I when you always disobey me?” Minho said brows furrowed.

“Because I love you, and even though I’m naturally a dom I still love being submissive for you but sometimes you just look so cute on top of me I just can’t control myself. I’m weak like that, I’ll do better next time okay, just let’s cuddle a bit.” Jisung said softly placing a kiss on Minho’s cheek. Minho pursed his lips folding his arms over his chest. “If I cuddle you, then you better order me food, since I know you just made a whole lot of money today you better pay as well, buy me chocolate ice-cream the one in a tub and chips” Minho said.

“Anything for you.” Jisung said smiling widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually so immature, was fucking cackling the entire time I was writing this.  
> I didn't update for like 4 days because I was getting beside myself and needed to take control of my life.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Reconciliation pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is still upset about his Black wasp the others are less than sympathetic.  
> This chapter is only 1800 words since I like to leave chapters on cliff hangers.

Chapter 7

Reconciliation

Hyunjin had just re-entered the house, clothing covered in stuffing from spending hours sorting through that day’s spoils. He paused at the foot of the stairs remembering how distraught Jeongin had been earlier that day. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips as he made his way upstairs. By Hyunjin’s logic taking a shower before going to speak to Jeongin would show the younger that he didn’t view the situation as one of high importance so instead of changing his bloodied and fluff covered clothing he just went straight up to the youngers room.

He pressed his head again the door; straining his ears to try and gage what the younger boy was doing. “Jeongin?” He said softly as he let his knuckles fall against the door. “Go away Hyung!” Jeongin yelled from somewhere within the room. He didn’t try to open the door he only slid down to the floor outside before he began to speak again. “I know this is really difficult for you to deal with, since you spent a lot of time and effort trying to be a good leader today, but this is how it was always supposed to go. This might not be what you wanted to hear right now but I don’t want to lie to you.” Hyunjin received no response but he could hear soft shuffling from behind the door. “I don’t know what I can do to make you feel any better about this situation, we all dealt with these difficult feelings after our own Black wasp missions but in time we all came to terms with what had to happen.” Hyunjin frowned seeing the light that spilled out from under the door suddenly disappear indicating that Jeongin had decided to go to bed.

Hyunjin looked down at his phone and upon seeing that it was only 10:43 pm he decided it wouldn’t hurt to wait for a little while longer to see if Jeongin would decide to talk.

But that never happened.

Hyunjin woke up the next morning with a dull pain in his neck, he pulled himself up off of the floor realising that he had in fact, fallen asleep against the wall outside of Jeongin’s room. Letting out another deep sigh he got up and returned to his own room to take a long-awaited shower. He scrubbed himself down and rinsed off the left over remanence of blood that clung to his flesh. He spent an extra thirty minutes in the shower just thinking about the situation with Jeongin, Black wasps had always been that brutal, and those types of missions always had teams filled with compromised members. The head Jeongin had thrown onto Chan’s desk had been that of one of the main snitches already exposed by other lower ranked members. He was a known threat which is why he was put on the mission, although it was possible that he could have leaked everything to the other side they had always had the intentions to dispose of him, so they had no qualms with him meeting an early death.

Hyunjin got out of the shower, re dressed himself and balled up his dirty clothing and took them down stairs to the washing machine. As he changed the settings on the machine he heard a voice behind him. “I haven’t seen you in a while, how is everything?” Minho said leaning against the door frame. “I’ve been okay I guess.” Hyunjin said not looking back at the elder. The conversation was strained as usual, for some reason Hyunjin had never been able to warm to the other, maybe it had been the fact that Minho had originally been an under-cover officer feeding information to law enforcement. Or maybe it had been Minho’s history with member hopping but whatever the reason may be, Hyunjin still disliked him. “So… how’s Jeonginie? Is he talking yet?” Minho asked still attempting to press the conversation further. “Since when did you get close enough with Jeongin to be calling him like that? Just do us all a favour and don’t concern yourself with things that have nothing to do with you.” Hyunjin uttered slamming the washing machine door; getting to his feet and making his way past Minho.

Minho sighed letting the younger brush past him, he knew better than to press Hyunjin when he was so obviously irked by something. Hyunjin made his way to the kitchen seeing that the others had all gathered in the kitchen to eat together… without Jeongin.

“How can you all be eating so casually? Did any of you bother to try and see if Jeongin was okay?” Hyunjin questioned folding his arms over his chest.

“Well of course not. He just needs to grow up and realise that running a successful business means making sacrifices. He should know by now what we do here, besides those men were all compromised.” Chan said cutting into his waffles that sat on his plate piled up, glistening with honey.

“Chan is right. Jeongin needs to understand that there would have always been casualties, he won’t survive here long if he doesn’t learn that soon.” Seungmin said taking a sip of his iced coffee.

Woojin hummed in agreement as he shovelled a spoon full of boiled white rice into his mouth. “If you want to talk about compromised members then WHY is that Hyung allowed to live here so casually? HUH?! Answer that then, he was the biggest threat to this whole organisation but all he has to do is give head to a few-” Hyunjin was cut off by Chan slamming his fist down on the table. “Watch yourself Hyunjin, don’t start talking reckless when you aren’t fully healed who knows what could happen.” Chan said not even sparing the younger a glance.

Just then Minho re-entered the room and took a seat next to Jisung who’s jaw flexed as he clenched his teeth together trying to calm himself.

“Give him a break Hyung he is just worried about Jeongin, besides to someone who doesn’t know the FULL situation of course it will end up looking like favouritism or like I got some kind of special treatment. Hyunjin, it would do you some good not to concern yourself with where my mouth is or who I’m fucking, it makes you look… jealous.” Minho said remaining unbothered. “Jealous of who? You? You’re starting to sound just as crazy as I thought you were. You have nothing I want.” Hyunjin said angrily. Minho smiled leaning forward placing his elbows upon the table top, before propping his chin up on top of his hands smugly. “I have everything you want, you must be getting tired of those bird pecks you and Jeongin call kisses, so… if you ever want to get your dick wet for real you know where I’ll be.” Minho said a smirk still painted across his face. Hyunjin’s cheeks flushed, he wasn’t aware that the whole house practically knew about him and Jeongin. “What do you mean Hyunjin and Jeongin?” Jisung said looking at Minho.

“Oh, baby were you the only one who didn’t know? It’s because you work too much, Chan you aren’t giving him enough breaks, I might have to report you for violating the code of work ethics.” Minho said laughing. Everyone else at the table laughed, Hyunjin’s frown only deepened, settling itself in the depths of his skin. He marched himself over to the stove where a plate of waffles sat waiting for him, he collected his plate and found himself walking out past the stairs; through the winding corridor and outside onto their private pier. He angrily took a bite out of his waffle and stared out of the crashing waves below him. “You know you shouldn’t be this far out here when the seas are so rough.” Felix said as he limped balancing on his crutches. “You shouldn’t be out here just go back inside before you get hurt.” Hyunjin said.

“Is that a threat?” Felix said playfully. Hyunjin ignored him staring out at the huge waves as they reared up and crashed against each other like angry bulls fighting. “I saw you come out here from my bedroom, Changbin wouldn’t even let me eat with you guys. I heard that Jeongin didn’t take the final part of the mission well. Did you try talking to him?” Felix asked.

“Of course, I bloody did, no one else seems to give a shit. Chan even went to the extent of saying he needs to just grow up.” Hyunjin said.

“Jeonginie is a little bit out of place here isn’t he. He is too…nice.” Felix said finally trying to lower himself down into a sitting position. Hyunjin reached up to offer him a hand.

“Thanks.” Felix said sitting down.

“I don’t understand them, none of them even care that Jeongin is upset, they only care if you can make them some money.” Hyunjin said scornfully.

“That’s not true, they all care about him Hyunjin. They are just all desensitised to the violence and death, they all just expect everyone to react the same way that they would. I think they just forgot that Jeongin only ran drugs, he may have seen people get shot up, but he never had to deal with being so up close and personal. Maybe he wasn’t ready for that aspect of the Black wasp.” Felix said leaning his head against Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess, I just wish they would try and be more courteous. You know they have decided to have the party without Jeongin, even though it was his black wasp.” Hyunjin said as he offered a section of the white chocolate covered waffle, to which Felix opened his mouth waiting to be fed.

“They are just arse holes, at least you know you have someone on your side.” Felix said softly.

“Yeah, I mean you even sided with me when I fought Changbin. Even though Changbin’s your boyfriend.” Hyunjin said taking another bite of his waffle.

“Changbin is still annoyed about that” Felix said smiling. They both continued to eat together until all that was left were blobs of white chocolate.

“You gonna lick the plate “Felix asked smiling.

“Don’t even try it.” Hyunjin said pulling the plate up to his face but only felt Felix trying to snatch the plate away. They laughed and fought for a while playfully tousling for the plate unbeknownst to them the pair of eyes that watched them angrily from one of the second-floor windows.


	8. Reconciliation pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give spoilers with my trigger warnings in the summary so I'll just include them before the scenes take place in this chapter.  
> I have included a line and bold underlined text so you can skip the scene and keep reading after.  
> WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD.

Chapter 8

Reconciliation pt2

Jeongin aggressively pulled his curtains closed as he seethed, “So none of them are remorseful at all” He said to himself as he crawled back into bed still blinded by rage.

After seeing Felix and Hyunjin playing together happy and carefree, Jeongin didn’t leave his room for an additional three days, surviving on the snacks he kept locked away in his cupboard. Everyday Hyunjin knocked on his door trying to get him to at least come out and eat, but no matter how much the elder begged, Jeongin told him to “Shut up and stop harassing me”. He had seen him with Felix acting all lovey dovey a few days prior and had instantly begun doubting their relationship. He doubted every kiss, every hug and every sincere word shared between them in the last few months. In his eyes Hyunjin was everything the rumours made him out to be and he wanted nothing to do with the elder.

In fact, he hated all of his Hyung’s, but Hyunjin most of all.

Hyunjin had been making an effort to visit Jeongin everyday but to no avail, the younger was beyond stubborn, headstrong at best, but worse he was constantly jumping to conclusions. Hyunjin had been sat in the kitchen eating a bowl of fried rice when Felix hobbled in on his crutches, Felix took a seat next to Hyunjin and offered him a smile. “Did you get Jeongin to eat today, Binnie said that Jeongin hasn’t left his room since the job?” Felix said leaning against the table.

“I think he has snacks in his room, so I guess he is eating something. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do anymore, I check every day, but he just tells me to shut up, he doesn’t even call me Hyung anymore. He seriously hates me.” Hyunjin said rubbing his head. He could feel the tension headache building up, feeling as if he had giant hands wrapped around his head crushing him. “I don’t know what to say, normally I’d tell you to go talk to the Hyung’s about it since they normally give good advice but none of them are very sympathetic.” Felix said

“It’s interesting how they have nothing to say to Jeongin but didn’t they all comfort you after your Black wasp, hell they even comforted me when I felt shit about making a mistake that got Changbin shot. They don’t care that Jeongin is upset, I think he was even friends with some of those people while he was still a new comer.” Hyunjin said vigorously massaging his head.

“Do you need a painkiller, stop rubbing your head so hard you’ll only make your forehead sore.” Felix said reaching up to pull Hyunjin’s hand away from his reddening forehead.

Felix squeezed Hyunjin’s hand between his tiny fingers, the pair seemed to have such awful timing, it was almost as if Hyunjin was fated to be in fight after fight, Changbin waltzed into the room and before Felix had the chance to pull his hands away Changbin had already seen him.

The elders face fell instantly upon catching sight of the two’s intertwined fingers, Felix slid his hands away and looked down at his lap not daring to look up into his lover’s suspicious eyes. It was as if anger and hatred swam around his pupils circling like sharks in chummed water. “So, this is what you’re doing Hyunjin huh!? You want Felix to be your next conquest, you bored of Jeongin already? Huh!?” Changbin yelled slamming his hands down on the table in front of Hyunjin who was already breathing hard trying to control himself. He had always reacted violently to raised voices and threatening stares, but this was just a misunderstanding. He looked away trying to shield himself from Changbin’s fiery gaze and angry words. Every time he brought his love for Jeongin into question he felt a stabbing sensation in his chest. “I-I” Hyunjin stuttered out.

“YOU WHAT? YOU TRIED TO BRING UP MINHO’S SEXUAL HISTORY, BUT SHALL WE TALK ABOUT YOURS! WEREN’T YOU WHORING YOURSELF SINCE YOU WERE LIKE FOURTEEN?” Changbin shouted across the table.

“IT, WASN’T, LIKE, THAT!” Hyunjin bellowed, each word broken by his movements as he propelled himself out of his chair and scrambled over the table to throw a punch strong enough to rock Changbin’s entire jaw. The two tousled for a second before Hyunjin was on top throwing both his hands down into Changbin’s face relentlessly. Hyunjin ignored the pain that surged through his injured wrist every time his fist made a brutal connection with Changbin’s forearms, that protected his face. Felix’s shrill screams for help could be heard through out the house and the first to sprint over the threshold into the room was Woojin, who tried to tear Hyunjin away from the elder but was only met with Hyunjin throwing a glass bowl that sat behind him on the table. Woojin dodged the bowl, he staggered back seeing the tears of anger that blurred the youngers eyes. The next thing they knew Hyunjin had pulled a knife from the block that sat atop the counter and was preparing to stab Changbin who was laying under him.

“HYUNJIN NO! PLEASE DON’T” Felix screamed through loud sobs, but he was too late Hyunjin had already stabbed Changbin four times boring deep into the back of the other’s forearms. “JUST DIE YOU PRICK!” Hyunjin screamed as he kept trying to stab Changbin in the face. Suddenly Chan burst into the room and ran straight for the eighteen-year-old and tackled him side ways knocking the younger onto the floor. The two struggled as Woojin ran over to help Changbin to his feet and ushered him and Felix out of the room. Hyunjin abruptly dropped the knife and let out a loud sob seeing the large pool of blood on the floor where Changbin had been laying. Chan threw the knife to the other side of the room as Jisung and Minho ran into the room, looks of horror plastered across bloodless faces. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO HYUNJIN. THIS IS WHY NO ONE WANTS YOU AROUND BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS TAKE THINGS TOO FAR.” Jisung yelled.

“I-It’s not my fault.” Hyunjin sobbed out.

“OFCOURSE IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT! YOU DO THIS AND THEN GET SHOCKED WHEN JEONGIN WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, HE SAW YOU FOR WHO YOU REALLY ARE!” Jisung said turning to leave the room.

Minho only stood quietly looking at the big puddle and the new one forming on the floor next to Chan. “C-Chan you’re bleeding.” Minho said. Chan looked down at the blood pooling on the floor beneath him, it seemed to have leaked out from the gash on his stomach. “Chan, go now, you need medical attention.” Minho said as Seungmin rounded the corner.

“Minho Hyung take Chan to the others they are going to the medical facility, Changbin’s in a really bad way.” Seungmin said softly.

“What? And leave you here with him?!” Minho said loudly.

“Hyung! Enough just take him I’ll be fine.” Seungmin said angrily.

Minho reluctantly obliged and helped Chan out of the room.

Seungmin cautiously approached the sobbing boy who had laid down in Chan’s blood.

“Oh, Hyunjinie what have you done.”

“I-I didn’t m-mean to, he just misunderstood and I just” Hyunjin could barely form a sentence he was sobbing and clearly dissociating. His eyes were glossing over, and his hands felt bigger than they actually were, and his skin felt like glass; uncomfortable, unbearable over sensitive and pained.

Seungmin wiggled closer now also sitting in the puddle just rocking Hyunjin and stroking his head.

“Hyunjin do you want to take a shower, let’s wash this away okay. Let’s make it go away okay?” Seungmin said trying to push back his own tears.

He had always been the one to keep strong during these situations but seeing Hyunjin sit there crying and lifeless he was finding it hard to hold it together.

“Hyunjin get up!” Seungmin pleaded letting tears spill down his cheeks, he didn’t like looking at Changbin’s blood or being covered in Chan’s.

“How can I trust you Seungmin when you co-sign all this bullshit, I ask for help, but you tell me to keep quiet, you pretend to be strong, so you can remain at Chan’s side and continue to agree with him all the time. I am trying so hard not to fight, to push all the bad shit away and be strong but every time I do CHANGBIN HAS TO DIG IT ALL UP AGAIN SEUNGMIN!” Hyunjin said getting progressively louder.

“O-okay Hyunjin, calm down okay I’m on your side, you know that.” Seungmin whispered voice shaking.

“See now you’re even afraid of me, I can’t do anything right, this was over nothing, I never start it but I’m always the one to finish it. I don’t care anymore. Seungmin you have never really tried to help me, you think sitting around telling me to hide everything while you tell Chan everything, laughing behind my back is helping me? Well it’s not!”

“We don’t laugh at you Hyunjin! Why would we do that we care about you!” Seungmin urged now fighting sobs.

“YOU DON’T! I told you about my past in confidence, I didn’t tell Changbin now he thinks I had a choice in what happened. I was fourteen and homeless, I was scared and that was the only way I could make money without them trying to send me back to my parents. You told someone, and this is what they are saying about me behind my back. Seungmin you’re spineless, just stay away from me, go be with the others I don’t want you nor do I need you. Don’t worry I won’t rely on you anymore.” Hyunjin said as he got up and took off running towards the front door.

“HYUNJIN!! I’M SORRY” Seungmin called after him. He quickly wiped his eyes before he clambered up the stairs to pound is bloodied fists against Jeongin’s door.

“PLEASE, TALK TO HYUNJIN. JEONGIN STOP IGNORING ME.” Seungmin yelled through the door but Jeongin was frozen staring at Hyunjin running up passed the ‘sharp rocks below’ sign that had been hung up beside the cliff face. He turned around sprinting across his room and throwing open the door forcefully pushing Seungmin out of the way and practically throwing himself down the stairs.

 

**TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE**

* * *

 

 

When he finally made it outside he couldn’t see Hyunjin anymore, he kept running following the path of the disturbed dirt up to the rocks. “HYUNJIN!!” Jeongin called. His throat burned from all the running he had been doing, he clutched his knees once he reached the second highest point. “Hyunjin!” he called out, but the elder was no where to be seen. Suddenly there was a loud splash from somewhere to the left of him. He knelt down to look over the edge seeing the water redden.

It was as if the world was spinning around him, it were as if his brain had set itself on auto pilot and he was also plunging down just missing the rocks by only thirty centimetres. He was engulfed by the seas, but as he resurfaced taking a deep breath a wave crashed over his head pushing him deeper. The only reason he didn’t let the waves sweep him away was, he could see Hyunjin’s limp body was face up being thrown around by the rough waves only held on by a large rock that had impaled the boys right lower hip area. Jeongin fought against the current until his hand found purchase on one of Hyunjin’s legs as another wave crashed on top of them both. Jeongin coughed spitting the water from his mouth. He crawled over Hyunjin’s limp body and up onto the rocks that weren’t submerged by the water.

He tried to pull Hyunjin’s body off of the rock, but it dawned on him that the rock was the only thing keeping him from bleeding out. Jeongin sobbed loudly before screaming as loud as his tired lungs would let him. “HELP, PLEASE! ANYONE.”

“Jeongin! Jeongin, Hyunjin!” Seungmin called out above him.

“I’M HERE I NEED HELP HYUNJIN IS STUCK.” Jeongin called holding onto Hyunjin’s body.

“OH MY GOD I’ll get help, JUST HOLD ON! CHECK HIS PULSE. IS HE BREATHING!” Seungmin screamed over the sound of the waves.

Jeongin was shivering from the freezing water that occasionally splashed up into his face, he reached down and pressed his fingers to Hyunjin’s neck. He couldn’t feel anything, so he put his head to Hyunjin’s chest and he could feel his heart beating against his face. “HE’S NOT BREATHING SEUNGMIN I’M SCARED I NEED HELP.” Jeongin said holding onto Hyunjin’s body for dear life.

“JEONGIN JUST BE STRONG OKAY, YOU NEED TO DO CPR! YOU DID A TRAINING COURSE ON THIS JEONGIN IT’S OKAY HELP IS COMING.” Seungmin shouted down to him.

Jeongin tried to remember his training.

“Don’t press on his rib cage, allow the chest the rise between compressions” he repeated over and over in his head. “IT WONT WORK SEUNGMIN, I CAN’T DO IT, I NEED HELP. Jeongin called through sobs.

“YES YOU CAN. YOU CAN DO THIS, I KNOW YOU CAN.” The other called as he held his phone in his hands waiting for the rescue team to arrive.

Jeongin continue performing CPR, he wanted to give up and just hold Hyunjin’s dead body for a little bit before rigor mortis set in. But he still clung to the hope that Hyunjin would cough up the water he had swallowed. “WAKE UP!” Jeongin said slamming his fist into Hyunjin’s chest causing whatever fluid that had been inhabiting the other’s lungs the fly out from his mouth with a fit of coughs.

“SEUNGMIN, SEUNGMIN HE’S BREATHING!” Jeongin called through his sob.

“AHH, AHH.” Hyunjin screamed looking down at the rock that was sticking out of his body.

“Shhhh calm down, it’s okay help is coming, stop moving you’ll make it worse.” Jeongin soothed.

“When the coast guard gets here I’ll lie and tell them you fell okay, otherwise they will take you away from me like Felix did.” Jeongin said.

Hyunjin was too groggy to respond so all he could do was reach out and squeeze Jeongin’s frozen fingers.

They waited for around six more minutes before they heard the sound of a helicopter flying overhead. The coast guard arrived soon enough to bring them back to shore where they had airlifted them both to a nearby hospital.

 

**END OF SCENE**

* * *

 

 

Jeongin’s eyes fluttered open a few hours later, he had been treated for a leg injury that he had sustained when the waves had thrown his body against the rocks.

“Hyunjin!” he said sitting up suddenly.

“Hey not so fast little man.” Woojin said gently trying to settle him back into the hospital bed.

“Tell me where Hyunjin is, NOW!” Jeongin said as tears began to build in his eyes.

“Hyunjin’s in surgery now you can see him when he gets out. Just rest you’ve been through a lot.” Woojin said stroking his face.

“Where is Seungmin Hyung?” Jeongin said leaning against the pillows.

“Cleaning up the mess at home.”

“What mess?” Jeongin asked turning to look at Woojin.

“It’s not something I can discuss while we’re here they said they will discharge you tomorrow since your scans look good.” Woojin said sighing and leaning his head back against the wall.

“I hate you all, you don’t need to be here after I get discharged okay so go home to the others afterwards okay.” Jeongin uttered scornfully.

“Jeongin you can’t possibly hate us over your Black wasp, I understand you are upset but I want to be here when Hyunjin wakes up” Woojin said.

“Why should you get to see him? Where were you when he was trying to commit suicide AGAIN.” Jeongin uttered through gritted teeth.

“Aren’t you the cause of it this time?” Woojin said staring Jeongin down.

“How dare YOU!” Jeongin said snatching his heart monitor off and trying to attack Woojin.

Woojin grabbed Jeongin restraining him and held him against his chest.

“You think I didn’t hear you all shouting at Hyunjin earlier, we all played our part, I would have spoken to him eventually, you guys are the ones who sent him over the edge! Tell me what happened.” Jeongin said

Just then the door to Jeongin’s room slid open and in walked Chan, Seungmin and Minho.

“Stop fighting” Chan said sternly.

Jeongin moved back to his bed quickly and quietly.

“What the hell happened, Seungmin just cried the whole way here so he wasn’t much of a help” Minho said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hyunjin jumped from the highest point of the cliffs by our house. He almost died.” Jeongin said eyes threatening to let his tears spill over for the thousandth time that day.

They all kind of had a guilty look upon their faces. “Which room is he in?” Chan asked.

Jeongin looked away, he was angry that they weren’t there to help Hyunjin and he was even angrier that they thought they could speak to him regardless of having no remorse for what they had all done.

“Why aren’t Changbin, Jisung and Felix here? Felix has been clinging onto Hyunjin since that day so why isn’t he here.” Jeongin seethed.

The others all looked round at each other in confusion “You don’t know?” Chan said walking over to Jeongin.

“They are in the medical facility, Hyunjin and Changbin fought again. Hyunjin stabbed Changbin eight times and sliced Chan’s chest. Changbin lost a lot of blood so he needed a transfusion, that’s why they aren’t here. Naturally we should all be with Changbin and not here worrying over -” Minho said.

“Hyung, what are you saying, this is all because of Changbin, I only told him about Hyunjin’s past because I thought it would help him. He went and used that darkness against him over something so stupid and petty! D-do you have any idea what happen to Hyunjin! Then and now? He thought we were all laughing at him behind his back, he did this because of Changbin taking his trauma and throwing it back in his face! We can worry about Changbin but Hyunjin needs us too. H-he told me he was struggling, and I told him to hide it from you guys because I knew how you guys would treat him. He doesn’t want to look weak in front of us and he ends up lashing out like this because we made him that way. We didn’t support him and now he doesn’t want to rely on us at all.” Seungmin said angrily staring Minho down. Minho didn’t say anything because he knew Seungmin was right.

“Where is he, I owe him an apology” Minho said.

“He’s in surgery still fighting for his life… maybe he won’t even fight anymore since he wanted to die just a few hours ago” Jeongin said laying down with tears in his eyes.

Chan gently stroked Jeongin’s hair. “Shhh, he’ll fight, you must be exhausted, but I don’t understand why you are here… how did you hurt your leg?” Chan said softly still petting Jeongin’s head to sooth him.

“He jumped in after Hyunjin, Hyunjin would have died if Jeongin hadn’t held onto him and given him CPR and kept him still.” Seungmin said eyes burning once again.

“He would have died if you didn’t encourage me Hyung.” Jeongin said.

“Why is he in surgery?” Minho asked gulping slightly.

“He got impaled on a rock, you are lucky that you didn’t see his body, luckily he didn’t hit his head, but his spinal cord could be damaged, the rock...” Seungmin trailed off unable to hold back his tears anymore.

Minho wrapped his arms around Seungmin trying to calm him down.

After around four more hours the doctor entered the room and informed them that Hyunjin’s surgery had gone well and that he was in intensive care.

“From the way he fell he was lucky to not have died upon impact, if it hadn’t been for the rock that impaled him, his head would have most likely taken most of the impact. His spine is fully intact, but a small section of his pelvic bone was broken so he will need to avoid any strenuous physical exercise. It would be best if he would avoid moving much for the first few weeks.” The doctor said.

“Please let us know when he’s awake” Chan said softly.

The doctor nodded before turning to leave the room.

Hyunjin was alive and that’s all that mattered to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly found myself getting annoyed with the events of this chapter because they were all crying too much, and I realised to neurotypical people Hyunjin's actions might seem extra and a little bit over dramatic but honestly If you feel suicidal you don't need something drastic to happen for it to throw you over the edge, if you already have the intentions to do something like that then something insignificant can trigger you to act. (Hyunjin's mental health situation will be explained more next chapter.)
> 
> I seriously hate reading angsty fanfic but here i am writing angst. I don't even know how this escalated so quickly.  
> Next chapter in pt3 you will get something soft and fluffy


	9. Reconciliation pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven members of the strays talk about what happened  
> Jeongin and Hyunjin are reunited
> 
> (I use a read aloud tool to proof read my works so If there are any grammatical mistakes they will be corrected today or tomorrow)

Chapter 9

Reconciliation pt3

It had been five long days since Hyunjin’s suicide attempt, after spending the first two days in the intensive care unit he was then transferred onto a new ward for further observation, until he was later discharged.

The car journey home was awkward to say the least. No one spoke a single word and the only sound in the car was their quiet breathing. Hyunjin stared out of the window in a half-dazed trance still partially high of the remanence of codeine still coursing through his veins.

The pain in his midsections served as a constant reminder of the days prior, but despite the pain he still sat up right seeming to be unbothered. This was the façade he had always worn, concealing instead of outwardly showing his pain. Even at a time like this when it was perfectly okay to show a little bit of weakness, he would continue to hide what he was truly feeling.

His mind turned to Jeongin.

A surge of guilt crept through his body as he recalled that day, the way Jeongin had plunged over the edge into icy cold waters and risked his own life to save his. He hadn’t meant for things to end up that way, Jeongin hadn’t been to see him whilst he was in the ICU, and the days before his discharge had been particularly lonely. He found himself fearing the worst that Jeongin had regretted saving him at all; that the younger wanted nothing more to do with him.  Before he could slip further into darkness, he was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by Woojin softly patting his shoulder.  “We’re home.” The elder said as he unfolded the wheelchair, Hyunjin winced as he unbuckled his seat belt and slid himself down into the chair before him.

As Woojin pushed him up the drive way he saw Jisung and Felix exiting a car parked slightly higher up in the drive way, he adverted his eyes when he saw Changbin step out of the car looking pale and sickly.

Woojin sighed as his eyes locked with Felix’s as they made their way up into the house, he had warned them ahead of time not to show up when he was bringing Hyunjin home, but it seemed the younger two hadn’t bothered to heed his warning.

“Are you hungry?” Woojin asked leaning over the back of Hyunjin’s wheelchair.

“No.” the younger replied flatly refusing to make eye contact.

“I’ll help you to your room then, you’ll have to stand.” Woojin said softly.

Hyunjin stared up at the staircase as if it were a one-hundred-and-fifty-foot mountain, he used Woojin’s shoulder as a support as they took the steps slowly and carefully. The fall had caused him to be battered and bruised all over, everywhere from the soles of his feet to the back of his arms were covered in purple hued bruises and a multitude of other lacerations and scrapes. He sighed a huge breath of relief once his feet finally graced the landing at the top of the staircase. He leant most of his body weight on Woojin as his vision began to blur from light headedness.

“Let’s get you laid down quickly, you look as if you’ll faint if you stand any longer.” Woojin whispered as he ushered Hyunjin down the passage way and onward into his bedroom.

Next door Jeongin sat with Chan changing his old bandages and replacing them with fresh ones, the moment the younger boy heard the sound of Hyunjin’s door closing he was ready to abandon everything just to see him.

“Not so fast, at least let me finish this, didn’t the doctor say you have a fracture and that you should be keeping this leg elevated.” Chan said forcing Jeongin back into his seat.

“I don’t care, I just need to see him.” Jeongin uttered glaring at Chan.

The elder sighed and sat back in his chair, “Don’t you want to let him rest? He has been through a lot; do you really think now is the time to disturb him?” Chan asked.

“I’m sorry but would you like to tell me what happened the last time I ignored him for a few days? Oh, right you weren’t the one who had to hold him up in freezing waters for who knows how long to make sure he didn’t die. Since you and Woojin Hyung wouldn’t let me see him in the ICU do you have any idea what he is probably thinking, If I don’t see him now who knows what will happen.” Jeongin uttered in a hushed voice.

Chan was slightly taken aback by the youngers tone, he wasn’t used to Jeongin speaking sternly to anyone let alone him. “Let me finish this first and then you can go, is that alright? We don’t want you to get an infection.” He finished cleaning and re bandaging Jeongin’s leg before begrudgingly allowing him to limp out of the room.

Jeongin’s hands hovered over the door knob, he was beyond nervous, he hadn’t even seen Hyunjin since the accident. He feared that Hyunjin wouldn’t want to see him or would be angry that he saved him. He took a deep breath before he gave the door a quiet knock. No answer.

He waited a few seconds before he turned the knob and pushed open the door, he peeped his head round the frame and peered into the room. Laying there in the bed with a pillow over his face was Hyunjin, Jeongin spent a few seconds watching the elder’s chest rise and fall beneath the heavy duvet relishing in the fact that his Hyung was alive and on the road to recovery. He slowly closed the door behind him, he realised then he hadn’t thought about what he would say when he finally came face to face with Hyunjin.

He made his way over to the bed and slowly slid down onto the floor, he reached out and gently stroked the back Hyunjin’s pale brittle looking hand. Jeongin’s eyes began to well up as he was overcome with five days’ worth of pent up emotion, he took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump forming in the depths of his throat. He slowly lowered his head onto Hyunjin’s hand and tenderly brushed his face against it, feeling the dull warmth that barely radiated from the elders bruised fingers. Jeongin cleared his throat slightly before he shakily opened his mouth to speak.

“Hyung, I-I’m really sorry. I should have been there for you.” Jeongin mumbled through tears.

Hyunjin pulled his hand out from underneath Jeongin’s face and stroked his hair lovingly “I thought you didn’t want to see me” Hyunjin said softly caressing the side of Jeongin’s cheek.

“Why wouldn’t I want to see you, those Hyung’s are the reason I couldn’t see you. They told me no because I hurt my legs.” Jeongin said frowning.

“You’re such a brat, look at your face. They probably didn’t want you to aggravate your wound.” Hyunjin said smiling.

“Shut up Hyung, anyway why do you have that stupid pillow on your face?” Jeongin said raising his hand to tug the pillow away from Hyunjin’s face.

“I have a headache, It’s too bright in here.” Hyunjin mumbled as he brought his hands up to shield himself from the abrasive sunlight that filtered into the room.

“I’ll close the curtain then” Jeongin said pulling himself up off the ground and limping across the room.

“Jeongin… I’m sorry you got hurt because of me. I didn’t mean for you to get caught up in my mess.” Hyunjin murmured frowning as he took in his boyfriends brace clad left leg, and the bandages that encased his right.

“I’m fine, it just looks bad, I’m alright it doesn’t even hurt.” He said grinning. The younger made his way back over to the bedside. “Sit on the bed, there’s enough space.” Hyunjin said patting the empty spot next to him.

“you sure?”

“of course, I am”

Jeongin obliged; plopping down next to Hyunjin before moving his hand up to let the elder’s silky black locks carelessly slip through his fingers and down onto his cheek. “I want to hug you Hyung.” Jeongin said a light blush forming on his cheeks.

“Come on then” Hyunjin said raising his arms slightly.

“I’m scared to hurt you though.”

“It’s okay if you hurt me since, I’ve hurt you enough in the past few days.” Hyunjin whispered looking dejected.

Jeongin frowned as he plunged down to bury his face in Hyunjin’s neck hugging him tightly. Hyunjin gritted his teeth through the pain of his boyfriend disturbing his all too fresh wounds and put his arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Hyunjin turned his face to place a gentle kiss upon the youngers tear stained cheek.

The younger slowly lifted his face and used one hand to support himself while the other brushed Hyunjin’s messy hair away from his forehead, he then carefully placed several kisses upon Hyunjin’s forehead and nose bridge before he pulled away.

“Hyung?” Jeongin asked.

“Y-Yeah”

“How do you feel?” Jeongin asked cautiously.

“Umm… Not too good but also not too bad.” Hyunjin said burying his face in Jeongin’s neck.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I’m not sure yet. I just want to sleep for now.”

“Are you hungry, you should eat and then sleep or at least drink some juice.” Jeongin whispered against the side of Hyunjin’s face.

“I’m hungry but I’m not sure it’s safe for me to eat yet” he replied.

“I’ll bring you some juice and then you can rest.” Jeongin said promptly getting up and hobbling out of the room.

 

Down stairs in the living room the others had gathered to discuss a plan of action. Woojin, Chan, Minho, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin had all gathered together to talk things over starting with an explanation of what had actually occurred that day in the kitchen.

The discussion had barely started when Jeongin joined the conversation after making sure Hyunjin was comfortable and tucked into bed.

“So, you guys have decided to discuss things without me then?” Jeongin asked a hint of irritation present in his voice.

“Well, Chan said you were with Hyunjin, so we didn’t want to disturb either of you since you haven’t seen each other in a while.” Minho replied softening his tone.

“Felix since you were there from the beginning can you explain what happened because I still don’t understand what Changbin Hyung said to make Hyung react like that.” Jeongin said turning his attention to Felix.

“Umm, Hyunjin and I were in the kitchen we were talking about your black wasp and about how you weren’t taking having to kill your team well. Hyunjin was pretty pissed off about how no one gave a shit that you had a hard time but they all comforted me when I had the same situation. Uh… Changbin came down and saw that I was holding hands with Hyunjin and he started getting mad about it. They started to argue and then it turned into a fight.” Felix said quietly.

“What did they say to each other though? Like why would Hyunjin stab him over a fight they always fight, that’s just what they do but it’s never this bad.” Jeongin questioned.

“Changbin was low blowing Hyunjin really hard, he brought up some stuff I didn’t even know about and we hang around each other a lot. Changbin said something like Hyunjin slept around since he was fourteen since you know that thing happened with Minho Hyung, Binnie said that it’s not right for Hyunjin to talk about other people’s sexual history without acknowledging his own. Then Hyunjin said it wasn’t like that and he got really upset.” Felix said chewing his lip.

“So, the hand holding thing was a misunderstanding? You guys didn’t do anything other than that and Hyung got mad over that? If he just misunderstood the situation then why didn’t you say something sooner so that they didn’t blow up like that. Don’t you think that if you said something Hyung wouldn’t have got stabbed?” Jeongin said narrowing his eyes.

“I-I Changbin just gets too jealous over nothing these days, what could I have said everything was happening too quickly I just panicked I didn’t want him to get mad at anyone, but I didn’t expect him to act like that.” Felix said avoiding eye contact.

“Aren’t you just an instigator then? You seem to never be more than a stone’s throw away when ever those two are getting into it. Doesn’t it seem like more than a coincidence that you are always there when they are fighting and eight times out of ten don’t they fight about you? Isn’t it really weird how you can’t control your man and his behaviour, it’s like you do it on purpose because you want to get Changbin’s attention.” Minho accused.

“Hyung! I wouldn’t do that, Hyunjin is my friend. I wouldn’t want him to get hurt or fight just to get my boyfriend’s attention. Yeah, I get it I can’t control Changbin but that’s not my job to control him he is older than me! I can’t stop him from being insecure no matter what I do he is always worried about me cheating. I wouldn’t ever instigate! Hmm, and how about you Hyung? You and Jisung constantly pick on Hyunjin because he is in a difficult relationship with our youngest, you guys bring up their relationship all the time and make things awkward for him. Don’t you think you stress him out more since half the time he doesn’t know if Jeongin likes him or if he hates him, and then to have you both tease him for liking Jeongin you guys are the ones who instigate!” Felix shouted.

“Felix does have a point, Hyung you need to admit it. You and Jisung are always making fun of those two because they have a cat and mouse like relationship and it sometimes looks one sided. Don’t you think it’s a bit uncomfortable for Hyunjin when he already has doubts?” Seungmin said cocking his head to the side.

“UM NO. How can you blame us when you are the one who gave Changbin the gun and ammunition in the first place! You literally told Changbin Hyung a secret that Hyunjin told you in confidence you are the one who let this happen. Don’t pretend you aren’t at fault in this situation.” Jisung shouted back.

“How can you blame me, I didn’t know what to do when he told me what he had to deal with, I told a Hyung because I thought it would be helpful and Changbin and Hyunjin were getting along at the time. Jisung don’t be so quick to point fingers, aren’t you the one who said no one wants Hyunjin around? You are just as bad as me, you said it to hurt him I did what I did because I thought Changbin was trust worthy.” Seungmin yelled back balling his fists up in frustration.

“You guys might be to blame short term, but this must have been going on for a while now. Channie Hyung? Aren’t you a bit too quiet in this situation? Let’s not let any of the guilty parties be forgotten since we have already reached this point in the conversation. Hyung you are also to blame in this mess, you knew that Hyunjin was out of control did you even ask why he was acting out, did you even think as our leader that you should have stepped in and asked him why he is behaving like that?” Jeongin question.

“You really must think you are completely devoid of blame in this situation to turn this on me Jeongin. I might have not stepped in when I should have but who is the one who ignored him when he tried to check on you? You were petty and arrogant and even while you ignored him he still rooted for you. You have literally pushed him away over and over because you won’t accept his feelings when we all know, including you that you like him. You damaged him too Jeongin probably more than anyone else.” Chan said calmly sitting back in his chair.

The conversation had devolved into chaos with everyone in the room blaming each other but no one being mature enough or even willing enough to accept responsibility for their own actions or words.

“Will you all just stop yelling at each other and shut it for five minutes. Gosh, we have all played our part. We have all contributed to the current situation, Jeongin is right this must have been going on for a long time that’s not how being depressed or suicidal works you don’t just wake up one day and decide to attempt suicide. He has always been a delinquent and he has always been closed off and troubled we have all at certain times added to the strain and worsened the situation, it’s OUR responsibility to look at the facts and do what we can to help him. What Changbin did was very dirty and low so he essentially was the straw that broke the donkeys back. We need to act with maturity from now on so stop fighting.” Woojin said calmly.

“Hyung it’s not fair to say it was Changbin who caused this though.” Felix said frowning.

“Felix, I know you want to defend your boyfriend, but you know it’s true he brought up something that must be really painful for Hyunjin he is the reason for this.” Woojin said softly.

Felix frowned and looked down at his hands he knew it was true, but he didn’t want the others to be against Changbin. He knew if ostracising Changbin meant they didn’t have to shoulder the guilt of being the reasons for Hyunjin’s suicide attempt that is one hundred percent what they would do.

“You're right, it kind of is his fault.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been gone for like two months and I'm really sorry T-T 
> 
> One of the reasons I was gone was because, I had an exam so I needed to try and study for that and I also went home for the summer and I felt weird writing at home. 
> 
> I was supposed to start writing again after the 14th of August but when I tried to use my laptop it said windows 10 failed to update and essentially my laptop wouldn't boot for weeks T-T 
> 
> The last reason is I'm literally so lazy and get addicted to playing games so I pretty much didn't get out of bed and just played mobile games for like a week until my laptop suddenly started working. 
> 
> I started writing this chapter a few days ago and I wasn't getting a good vibe from what I was writing so I decided to take a step back and wait a bit, I got a comment from someone recently (I think today or yesterday) and I suddenly felt motivated to write and finish the chapter I'm going to aim to finish this story before the start of October when I resume lectures. 
> 
> I planned this chapter back in July and I thought a 2 page long plan would translate to 3k words, well I was wrong this chapter would have been 7k long if I didn't stop here. I don't usually plan chapters I just write and whatever happens happens but because of the last chapters content I though shit I need to plan because I might end up writing more angst when that's not the direction I want to go. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter my updates will be more frequent since I'm moving back to my own house later on today.


End file.
